How does love feel?
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: Kasumi's a ordinary office lady with a past and then she meets Ranma...well read and find out ;) Ranma and Kasumi pairing ofcourse hehe... UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Ranma or Kasumi their respective owners do...no matter how I wish it wasn't so. Oh Hitomi and Van of Escaflowne aren't mine either I just borrowed them for my purpose hehe...they belong to their owners as well.  
  
A/N:  
  
I know I've been absent for a while and well I'm still been writing a few fics here and there this is actually my third RK fic but I wanted to post this one as it is a little lighter and not that dark and I've left RK for too long. As for the unposted one I had been depressed and dark for a while so I thought it not suitable to post. Anyway I'm working on a long RK fic which is now in the 200 pages length but I'm not going to post it out while it's unfinished as I hope to finish it before I post it out so as not to leave it hanging.  
  
Anyway I hope you guys like this one...hoped I've improved my writing a bit too.  
  
This is a beta version as I took only about a week to write it, preread it myself and add a few minor changes so please be gentle. Comments are still welcomed good or bad...shows me if I improved or not :)  
  
Finally this fic is Alternate Universe, Fluffy and Waffy (Hope I can still make it like this...) and characters are a tad OOC. Okay onto the fic...  
  
- - Means start or end of a scene.  
  
How does love feel?  
  
By  
  
Himura Alucard  
  
Chapter 1  
  
- -  
  
As the drone of various fingers clashing on the keyboards, phones ringing off the hook and people talking raged on in the background it was to her a normal day or at least far from the norm.  
  
Just having been reprimanded by her boss moments earlier for making a few mistakes in his sales figures proposal report she was now not only to forced redo it but she had to also collect his dry-cleaning later in the afternoon during lunch. But since it was already late morning she was happy she got this far with only one scolding.  
  
Kasumi nevertheless no matter how stressed she got she still carried on with her job with he ever present cherry smile because well honestly she thought doing her job with a smile was the only way to work. Being the only person in her home to bring in an income she also needed the money she was after all the one who had to pay all the bills hopefully on time.  
  
Kasumi was famous for sporting a smile even after just coming out of her boss's office after one major lecture that lead her colleagues to sometime wonder if Kasumi's alright psychologically. Kasumi on a good day would get off with at least only one major telling off but her record so far was 6 times in a day.  
  
'And those weren't even my mistakes...' figured Kasumi. She now realized why she had been giving the job even though her qualifications weren't that stellar. She was after all just a high-school graduate with no formal training in any specific field of work she had to learn it as she went on.  
  
Kasumi just kept on thinking about her sisters which she was constantly reminded off by the small picture of them she had stuck on her computer monitor. A short message window popped up from her computer tray which read 'Got bitten off by the old dragon? - Hitomi'  
  
Kanzaki Hitomi was Kasumi's best friend from work for she would spend her many afternoon lunches with her by the rooftop and just by talking with Hitomi would make Kasumi's stress ease a little for she was so carefree.  
  
Kasumi knew she didn't have much time but hitting the reply button she quickly typed her reply 'As usual...=) have to pick up his dry-cleaning later too... - Kasumi'  
  
That reply made Hitomi's face who was sitting at the other end of the office drawl as if she had sucked on a lemon. She knew that if Kasumi was able to find another job she would have left this job month's ago but Kasumi always told her that she was happy with what she had.  
  
After redoing the figures of the proposal halfway Kasumi who had lost track of the time face vaulted when she saw the clock on her computer. "Oh my...I have to collect his dry-cleaning..." she moaned to herself as she quickly picked up her purse and also the laundry tab then she rushed out.  
  
Kasumi's brow was furiously sweating from the afternoon heat from having to rush out and then later rush back into the office while carrying about 3 kilograms worth of dry-cleaning.  
  
'I don't see why he has to go out to do the dry-cleaning when we have a dry-cleaner in the department store...' Kasumi grumbled to herself as she struggled to keep her hold on the rather large plastic clothes wraps that protected the delicate garments.  
  
With an audible 'ting' the elevator doors opened and Kasumi quickly rushed out and made a hurried dash down the corridor. Kasumi was trying to look at the time as she was about to make a right turn. She was struggling though to see her tiny wristwatch and just when she had brought the timepiece high enough above the clothes bag her whole body suddenly felt as if it had bumped into a hard immovable object.  
  
"Oh my...!" she yelped.  
  
Gasping and closing her eyes instinctively Kasumi was hugging onto the laundry for dear life as she waited for the impact of her thin body onto the hard floor but moments passed she felt nothing except for the sensation of a pair of strong arms going firmly and hastily around her waist supporting her whole upper body up.  
  
"Sorry miss...it was my fault...are you alright?" came a male voice.  
  
Kasumi instantly opened up her eyes and saw nothing but a pair of concerned filled eyes on a young man's face looking down at her. "Are you alright?" he asked her again.  
  
"I'm fine...thank you," Blushing under his intense yet subtle stare Kasumi quickly tired to straighten herself out but the extra weight she was carrying didn't make it easy for her.  
  
"Whoa...let me help you miss..." Kasumi felt the same hands that held her up guardedly pull her back onto her own feet but as she steadied herself Kasumi lost her footing and tipped forwards and tumbled into the stranger's chest.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay? You seem to be a little tipsy..." stated the man looking down at the mass of brown hair flowing onto his face. Kasumi found the unusual closeness rather uneasy and as he gently pushed Kasumi's upper body away from his chest he kept his hold on her until he was sure she was standing firm on her two feet.  
  
In between looking up and trying not to stare at the man, Kasumi found that standing right in front of her was a young man dressed in a very elegant black suit. The young man in question was still asking her if she was alright.  
  
"I'm fine...sir I'm the one who should be apologizing I was running and not looking at where I was going." Kasumi explained while trying to get back her grip on the slipping bags of laundry.  
  
"Here...you need help with that?" politely asked the man again extending his hand out to her.  
  
"No...thanks but I must go...I'm late as it is..." and with that Kasumi quickly bowed to him and ran off down the hallway leaving the man sporting a lopsided smile. Just as he bent down to pick up his dropped attaché case he noticed by his left shoe a small square leather purse was lying on the floor.  
  
- -  
  
Kasumi was trying hard not to cry but it seems like her tears would just burst out at any moment, after she had gotten back to her seat after handling over to her boss his dry-cleaning Kasumi received another reprimand for being late and a lecture on how she should be doing his report and such. After sitting down she noticed that her computer had been unexpectedly turned off.  
  
When Kasumi had asked her next cubicle colleague he told her that the tea lady had accidentally switched off the wrong plug and inadvertently switched off her computer's power plug instead of the coffeemaker's. Worst off Kasumi didn't manage to save her two hours worth of corrections she had done earlier.  
  
She didn't know what else could go wrong with her day and as if on queue she heard her boss's voice barking over her intercom. After another lengthy session a rather forlorn looking Kasumi plopped down into her seat.  
  
Her boss had just told her that the proposal meeting had been moved up to tomorrow morning as the new Operations Director for the store has arrived. Having to not only recalculate the figures she also needed to add in more recent sales data. Kasumi was looking at least 3 to 4 hours of extra work.  
  
'I'd better call home and tell them to fend for themselves.' Kasumi sighed inwardly as she picked up the phone and started to dial the numbers.  
  
The sun outside her window had already long set and as her desk side lamp was providing the only source of light Kasumi worked on. She was rushing to finish off the report which was in all tangible sense her boss's report. She had to read up and calculate the figures all by herself for him and then compile it into a report so that he could present it to the board later tomorrow.  
  
'Figures...he'd get all the praise while I get all the telling offs...' sighed Kasumi silently while taking a brief break to rest her tired eyes as she was rubbing her temples a voice suddenly spoke up beside her. "Here...take this it'd help..." said the voice.  
  
Kasumi immediately screamed and jumped out of her seat while in the process she tipped over her shoe's heel and fell sideways. Again she waited for her body to fall but again it didn't happen, "I better stop meeting you like this Miss Tendo Kasumi..."  
  
Helping her back up to her seat and handing her the cup of nice warm tea Kasumi was now staring at the very apologetic looking face of the same man who had helped her earlier.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked him with a hint of surprise.  
  
The man with neatly tied raven long hair produced a small purse which she instantly recognized as her own, "My purse..." she exclaimed.  
  
Taking it out from his outstretched hand he said, "You must have dropped it this morning. Everything's there...I promise. All I did was to open it to check your I.D."  
  
"Thanks again...Mr....?"  
  
"Saotome...Ranma Saotome." he simply stated.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Saotome if I had lost my purse today then I'd really have the worst day of my life..." Kasumi happily said to him after checking on her purse's contents.  
  
"Ranma..." he corrected her.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Call me Ranma...Miss Tendo." Ranma said with a smile as he took a seat beside Kasumi.  
  
"Err...then I guess you can call me Kasumi..." stuttered Kasumi slightly as she had never asked a man she'd just met to call her by her first name.  
  
"You were saying something about today being the worst day of your life? It can't be that bad right?" Ranma asked her with a hint of optimism masked behind his smile.  
  
With her delicate brows knitted together she replied, "You have no idea..."  
  
Just as Kasumi was about to continue, a loud growl interrupted her and blushing red Kasumi looked straight down at the carpeted floor underneath her feet.  
  
"Hungry?" Ranma inquired with a small laugh.  
  
"I'd get something to eat on my way home..." she replied trying to control her blush.  
  
"It's getting quite late now and well not unless you want to eat instant cup Ramen then why don't you give me the pleasure of inviting you out for some supper?"  
  
Looking at her wristwatch Kasumi was astounded to see it read 9.30pm. She had stayed back since 5pm to work on the report. "Er...well..." Kasumi hesitated.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, some unknown guy asking you out for late night supper, maybe he's a maniac or something but if it makes you feel any better I did return your purse intact and please allow me the chance to apologize for rudely bumping into you this afternoon." Ranma added.  
  
Looking at the young man's face Kasumi saw that it was quite sincere and with no malice behind it plus something inside of Kasumi kept on telling her that it was alright. "Okay...I accept." she replied softly.  
  
Walking down the darken hallways and then finally making it outside to the wide open streets, Ranma while looking around for any available taxis stood beside Kasumi on the pavement. "So what you'd like to eat? I know a few places which are pretty good around here that are still open."  
  
"I'm okay with anything..." replied Kasumi meekly still uncomfortable with the whole idea.  
  
"Mmm...how about a little Italian...I know a charming Italian restaurant a few blocks down that serves a decent plate of pasta." he suggested.  
  
Nodding her head Ranma then managed to hail a taxi and after a short ten minute ride they soon found themselves seated inside the restaurant. After ordering a plate of the seafood lasagna for himself and a plate of grilled mackerel in cream sauce for Kasumi the two sat in silence.  
  
"So...do you normally bring your dry-cleaning up to work?" questioned Ranma with a faint smile to break the easy stillness between the two.  
  
"No...no...I was helping my boss to collect it..." Kasumi answered him quickly.  
  
Her reply made Ranma raise his brow, "Isn't that a little abusive of his authority? I mean 3 bags of heavy suits and 3 bags of dresses..."  
  
"It's okay...I was on my way there anyway..." interrupted Kasumi. She was thankful for the waiter then interrupting them to serve them their orders for she didn't know how long she could keep up lying to him.  
  
"So Kasumi, How long have you been working there?" said Ranma, while picking up a small portion of his lasagna and placed it into his mouth. He was just trying to make the meal pass by more comfortable by engaging in some small talk.  
  
"A year and a half later this month..." she replied him nonchalantly.  
  
"How do you like it so far?" he continued.  
  
"It's okay..." Kasumi continued as she picked up a small piece of her mackerel and gently swallowing before continuing, "A job is a job right? I need money to pay the bills so I need to work."  
  
"True...I guess but I can't imagine doing a job which includes being a part time servant to your boss..." Ranma said as a matter of fact.  
  
Kasumi tried to reply but she found it hard for he was stating quite the obvious truth, Kasumi in short was his part time servant. It wasn't just the dry-cleaning but she would sometimes even pick up his golf magazine subscription and do also other menial chores for him when he asks.  
  
"It's my job..." replied Kasumi sadly.  
  
Ranma promptly sensed the saddness behind her reply and immediately stopped instead he chose to go onto other subjects.  
  
"Don't like your mackerel?" Ranma had asked for he noticed how Kasumi was just picking at her food rather then eating it.  
  
"Err...no...it's just that I think the chef put in to much rosemary in the sauce..."  
  
Ranma then extended his arm and after asking permission dabbed his spoon onto the sauce and tasted it.  
  
Kasumi could help but giggle at the face Ranma made for her to see as his lips puckered in and tongue sticking out, "You're right too much rosemary ...if you want I can ask to change it..."  
  
Ranma was about to raise his hand to get the attention of the idly standing waiter when Kasumi interrupted him and pulled down his hand, "Its okay...I don't want to waste the food it's not that bad I just don't have that much appetite I still have to go back to the office later and finish off my report..."  
  
Not noticing that Kasumi was still holding his hand, "It's almost 10pm...don't you sleep?" gasped Ranma looking as if he was honestly shocked then feeling the warm touch of Kasumi's hand's on his arm he quickly pulled it back and scratched his head.  
  
"I don't have much of a choice, my boss needs next month's proposed sales report early next morning and I have to brief it to him before he presents it to the new Operations Manager of the department store tomorrow." sighed Kasumi as she looked at the mackerel dish.  
  
"Don't you have a computer at home to bring it back to?" he asked Kasumi this time his voice a little kinder.  
  
Kasumi didn't know how to answer him really for how was one to answer saying that your family was unable to afford a computer in this day and age. "I don't have the figures at home so I have to finish it in the office" she lied.  
  
Ranma had by then finished with his meal for now he rested his head on his hands and gazed once more at Kasumi who was trying to finish up her meal with grace. Her cheeks hued from feeling his gaze on her as Kasumi tried to fight it down but she just couldn't.  
  
"I'd stay with you then...until you finish typing your report." he said to her from out of the blue.  
  
Kasumi was about to say something but Ranma spoke up before her, "I'd feel better knowing that someone is with you during that late of an hour."  
  
- -  
  
Back at the office Kasumi was trying hard to concentrate on calculating her figures but with Ranma sitting so close next to her and carefully watching her she found it rather hard to work.  
  
She was feeling ever so embarrassed for not only had he paid for their meal but also the taxi ride back to the office. But curiously enough Kasumi did notice that Ranma knew quite a lot about the report she was doing as he on a few occasions helped her correct a few mistakes she had made.  
  
"Ranma...where do you work anyway? You seem to know quite a lot about sales." Kasumi innocently questioned.  
  
"I used to work in sales before so I'm pretty familiar with it..." he replied her with a grin.  
  
It took Kasumi another twenty minutes but after that she was basically done and after making sure all the doors were locked Kasumi was about to say her goodbye to Ranma as they stood outside on the pavement.  
  
"Good night Ranma, thanks for the meal and everything maybe I'd buy you dinner sometime." Kasumi offered.  
  
"It's okay... by the way where do you live Kasumi? It's really late now so why don't I get you a taxi to get back home?"  
  
"No...please Ranma I've already bothered you enough...I can manage to get back home..." faltered Kasumi as she turned away and got ready to walk off.  
  
Ranma who had been looking out for a taxi by the roadside ran up to the girl and stood in front of her, "Kasumi, I don't want you to feel that I'm expecting something in return for me doing all this...Honestly I don't, I just don't feel comfortable with the fact that you've got to walk back home at this time of night alone, so please a taxi ride is far safer." he explained.  
  
Hearing no response from her, Ranma went back to his search and hailed a taxi. After they got in Kasumi told the driver her address, as her apartment complex was coming into view the taxi stopped right under it. Kasumi was about to offer to pay half of the fare when she felt a strong pair of hands pushing her purse back down.  
  
After a brief standoff Ranma paid for the fare and as they got out Kasumi looking befuddled kept on thanking him. "Kasumi enough...how about if you let me walk you up to your apartment I'd call it even?"  
  
Kasumi stared down at her feet for a while before she nodded she'd never seen a man so resolute about her safety. So with Ranma accompanying Kasumi up the stairs and after a few corridors later they reached a green painted metal door with the Tendo name placed outside.  
  
"Well...This is where I live..." Kasumi smiled to him.  
  
"Well then Miss. Tendo I wish you a goodnight," with that Ranma simply smiled to her turned around and started to walk back where he had came from, happy that he had done his duty as a gentleman.  
  
Once entering the dark hallway of her home Kasumi gently placed her shoes on the rack and carefully walked around the living room to her small room. Taking her towel with her she looked in on the room opposite hers and seeing her two sibling sisters fast asleep in their bunk beds she headed off to take her shower.  
  
Kasumi was drying her hair with her towel while sitting down in front of her dresser, she was trying hard to figure out this Ranma character. She had been working with the department store for quite some time now but had never heard or even seen Ranma before until today.  
  
"Must be someone new..." she shrugged folding the now damp towel away.  
  
Seeing the time almost reaching twelve Kasumi quickly got herself into bed and after a few minutes she fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile sitting on his window sill, Ranma in his loose black track pants and red t-shirt with a glass of warm milk in his hand was thinking about the girl he bumped into that morning. "Wonder if I'd see her tomorrow..."  
  
- -  
  
As the loud buzzing noise echoed beside her Kasumi slowly got up from her bed and slowly trudge to the bathroom where a cold bath quickly woke her up. It was just barely half past five but she needed to do last nights laundry, the dirty plates and also fix breakfast.  
  
Right about six Kasumi heard the familiar ring of an alarm from the other room and after a loud moan of complaint a figure sleepily walked out.  
  
"Morning Kasumi..." yawned her youngest sibling.  
  
"Morning Akane...out for your morning jog?"  
  
Akane simply nodded after fighting down another yawn but after saying her goodbye and with a clang of the metal door Kasumi was left to herself again.  
  
Looking out of her small window from the kitchen Kasumi wondered once again, 'How will work be like today?'  
  
She knew she had to be in a little earlier today check on her report just to make sure it was alright so after finishing her mug of tea Kasumi went back into her room to change into her usual work uniform.  
  
After getting dressed and setting out a simple breakfast of bread, jam, eggs and tea Kasumi was greeted by the other inhabitant of her home and second sibling.  
  
"Morning Nabiki...breakfast is ready...I'd have to go to work early so once Akane gets back you two have breakfast just leave the dishes in the sink." with a goodbye Kasumi started to make her way out of her apartment and to another day of work.  
  
- -  
  
Reading her report Kasumi was anxiously waiting for her boss to come in so that she could start explaining to him what the contents of the report were. She hated it when he was late as that meant that she would have to rush things and when she rushed her explanations she was sure to leave something out.  
  
Leaving something out then meant that her boss was ill prepared and when he was ill prepared he looked bad and with that she'd be in for a whole lot of trouble. Waiting for the past fifteen minutes Kasumi was getting worried.  
  
The meeting was scheduled at 9am and now it was almost 8.45am and still no sign of her boss Kasumi was worried. Kasumi jumped up as little as her phone rang and as the loud panting voice of her boss barked over the line telling her to meet him in the lift and then do an explanation she knew she was going to suffer after the meeting.  
  
Meeting him halfway up the elevator Kasumi tried her best to explain what she can to him and hoped that he could remember. He was far more interested in wiping off his sweat from his balding forehead then to listen to her and as he walked off to the boardroom Kasumi sighed and prayed that she wouldn't get it too bad later.  
  
As if she was preparing to face a losing battle Kasumi readied herself to face the wrath of her boss and when she heard the door slamming and catching the very black face of her boss Kasumi expected t he worst.  
  
"KASUMI!!!!" shouted his voice over the intercom, which made even those who overheard his tone of voice empathize for her. And as she walked in, Kasumi saw that he was in the foulest mood she had ever seen him.  
  
Thirty minutes had past and Kasumi was still stuck inside his room. With the words she heard him use Kasumi was trying hard to keep her tears in. But with each passing minute it was getting harder and harder not for her to breakdown in tears.  
  
"Get out now! And make sure this never happens again!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes sir..." Kasumi answered him, her voice shaky.  
  
As she closed the door gently behind her Kasumi couldn't keep it in any longer so running out of her office with her tears blurring her sight she headed straight for the female washroom. Just as she was about to turn to the corridor she once again bumped into someone once more and this time she totally crashed hard onto the floor.  
  
With tears streaming down her cheeks she didn't even have the strength to stand herself up. "Kasumi...what's the matter?" came the familiar voice.  
  
Looking up and upon seeing the very soft eyes of Ranma who was bending down to check on her Kasumi fell into his arms crying. Ranma looked confused at first but then used his hands to gently rub her back and try to calm her down.  
  
Ranma saw past Kasumi's shoulders another girl rushing up to them, "Kasumi are you alright?" asked Hitomi.  
  
"Why don't you get her into the washroom and try to calm her down...I'd get something for her to drink..." Hitomi heard Ranma say.  
  
So with Hitomi gently soothing Kasumi inside the washroom Ranma soon came back with a cup of hot tea in his hand. Knocking on the door and saying it was him the two girls soon walked out.  
  
"Here drink this..." offered Ranma to the now hiccupping girl whose tears still streamed over her cheeks this time only slower.  
  
"Umm...Kasumi I have to get back before he notices I'm gone...you think you can take care of her until she feels better?" Hitomi looked over to Ranma.  
  
Ranma smiled up to her and gently guided Kasumi to an empty meeting room and sat her down on one of the chairs while Ranma sat down on the other in front of her.  
  
"Care to tell me what happen?" he asked her, his voice ever so gentle.  
  
- -  
  
Ranma was left shaking his head as he heard Kasumi's story but was glad as Kasumi calmed down a bit. She then excused herself saying that she had to get back to work.  
  
"Thank you again Ranma...I really don't know how to repay you...for all you've done." she said quietly while bowing her head low.  
  
"You can thank me after I've walked you back to your desk..." he smiled.  
  
Now knowing that Ranma wouldn't take no for an answer Kasumi together with Ranma walking beside her reentered her office and as she turned to her desk Kasumi looked on in horror as her boss was standing there impatiently.  
  
"Kasumi where have you been!!! I pay you..." he shouted before trailing off and his mouth fell wide agape.  
  
Looking behind her Kasumi could see nothing was there and beside her was only Ranma who had a rather wicked smile plastered on his face.  
  
"So... Mr. Matsu what were you saying or rather shouting again?" inquired Ranma sternly of the aging man.  
  
Mr. Matsu couldn't reply back he was speechless, a first for Kasumi and as Ranma gently guided her back to her seat, "Mr. Matsu I would like to see you in your office in five minutes." Ranma commanded as he walked pass him.  
  
As the man quickly walked off to his office Ranma sat Kasumi down at her desk and smiled down to her, "Don't worry okay..." and with that he smiled and left her desk and marched into her boss's office.  
  
The clatter that came out from the office was so loud that Kasumi couldn't believe that Ranma's voice could get that loud. It was loud enough for everyone to take notice as for once instead of him doing all the scolding he was the one being scolded.  
  
Ranma then later came out minus his coat and looking a little flushed he asked Kasumi to follow him into the office. Inside she could see her boss Mr. Matsu head was hung low and as Ranma gently pushed her closer to his desk, "Well I'm waiting..." stated Ranma firmly.  
  
"Kasumi...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have abused my position like that...please accept my deepest apology." The man pleaded.  
  
This must be a first for Kasumi hearing him apologizing to all people not the least her, "Its okay sir...apology accepted." Kasumi replied.  
  
"Kasumi why don't you leave us for a while I'd be out in a sec..." Ranma closed the door behind her as Kasumi walked back to her seat.  
  
Hitomi was the first one to approach her, "What happened in there?"  
  
"He apologized...to me." mumbled Kasumi.  
  
"He what??" Hitomi was asking once more just in case she misheard Kasumi.  
  
"He said he was sorry..." repeated Kasumi.  
  
"Wow...that boyfriend of yours must be a really convincing guy..." smiled Hitomi.  
  
Blushing heavily Kasumi responded with arms waved, "No...he isn't my boyfriend we just met last night..." the two of them were interrupted by Ranma and also Mr. Matsu's sudden reentrance. Seeing that everyone were focusing their attention on them Ranma spoke up.  
  
"I want you all to listen, if Mr. Matsu here once again raises his voice to anyone of his staff for any reason what so ever then please don't hesitate to call me in my office or email me. I will deal with this myself right Mr. Matsu..."  
  
"Yes Director." The man replied.  
  
- -  
  
Intermission for next chapter... Still want to read on? Tell me in your reviews...I hope I'd still get some... =) Cha. H.A 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:  
  
Don't own Ranma and Kasumi neither Hitomi nor Van of Escaflowne fame as well...they are owned by their respective owners not me...  
  
A/N:  
  
Having only posted this fic out for a while now and after reading all your reviews I am glad that I've still managed to keep some of my old readers with me and added few new ones as well...a big thanks to you all who have read and commented...you know who you people are :) Hontouni Arigato Gozaimasu  
  
From the reviews I also know that I still and will continue to make mistakes and I admit some of them are easily avoidable but I'm human and will err but I'm glad that you the readers can overlook that.  
  
Looking back at my other RK fics I know I tend to leave the other characters from Ranma a little behind instead just giving them brief mentions or none at all as in the case of this fic as you will read in the next few chapters hope that doesn't put you guys off...  
  
My explanation is that I simply intend to work on Ranma's and Kasumi's character more solely to make this fic short and simple straight to the point. If I didn't I will dally on and on until I cannot possibly finish it the way I had envisioned it so please forgive me once again.  
  
My new RK fic which is still in progress I pray will hopefully correct this flaw of mine as each character that is worth mentioning is mentioned and has a vital role to play...so please bear with me until that fic is finished.  
  
A few things will be cleared up with this second chapter of four like how old Ranma and Kasumi actually are and also who is the new Operations Director of the department store but a few of you have already guessed... ;p  
  
Anyway my humblest apologies to keep you waiting with my babbling and to end I wish that all of you readers would continue to like how the story is progressing so far with this second chapter.  
  
H.A  
  
Chapter 2  
  
- -  
  
"Director?" gasped the two girls from behind Kasumi's table.  
  
As the rather dejected looking Mr. Matsu hastily sauntered back to his office Ranma slowly went up to Kasumi's table and sat down near to its edge.  
  
"Kasumi...there's a job opening within the store for a new secretary if your interested." He said while looking down to her.  
  
"Uh...I haven't heard of it..." Kasumi replied him, only glancing briefly up to him now knowing of their huge positional gap.  
  
"It sort of just came up...it's the secretary job for the new Operations Director."  
  
"You think I should take it? Is he a nice person to work with?" Kasumi didn't understand why she was asking Ranma this question anyway.  
  
"Well I dunno...you think I'm a nice person?" he asked her brandishing an impish grin.  
  
Kasumi didn't get it at first but Hitomi who was standing beside her all the while quickly got his hint and whispered into her ear.  
  
As Hitomi whispered on Kasumi's eyes grew wider and wider with each word. After Hitomi had finished, "Ranma...you're the new Operations Manager of this department store aren't you?"  
  
Ranma childishly beamed at Kasumi as if he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar, "Yup and the job's open yours if you want it...I'd even adjust your current terms of employment to your liking...just as long as you take the job."  
  
"Err..." mumbled Kasumi who then received a little nudge in the shoulders from Hitomi to wake her up from her daze.  
  
Ranma laughed at the sight, "Kasumi do you want to take the day off to think about it carefully or how about we discuss it over lunch...if Hitomi wants to come she's more then welcomed to."  
  
Hitomi was nodding her head while Kasumi was just silent, "I don't know..." was all Kasumi managed to say out.  
  
"You don't know if you want the day off or the lunch offer?" queried Ranma looking rather confused.  
  
"Sir...why don't you let me have a little chat with Kasumi here for a while...just give us girls ten minutes..." said Hitomi flashing Ranma one of her cutest smiles.  
  
Ranma agreed stating that he needed to attend to a small matter anyway but he'd be back soon. Hitomi then dragged a still bewildered looking Kasumi up to their usual spot on the roof.  
  
"Kasumi...why are you being so hesitant? It's not everyday that you get rescued by a handsome young man who not only happens to run this whole place and not only that he offers you a terrific job which if I heard him correctly you can state your on it's too sweet of offer to turn down." Hitomi was out of breath after stating to her how she looked at Kasumi's current situation.  
  
"I'm not being hesitant...it's just I don't want to be..." Kasumi then continued on with her words inwardly while she remained silent outwardly.  
  
"Pitied?" Hitomi continued Kasumi's sentence for her as if she could read her mind and in a way she could, Hitomi understood clearer then anyone else how she thinks.  
  
"I bumped into Ranma yesterday and then while I was working late he came up to me and gave me back my purse...we had supper and we sort of talk. I didn't know who he was then but we sort of talked about my job was going and also how I was being treated and all. He then even accompanied me home back to my apartment. I know I ain't rich Hitomi, I know I just manage to make a decent living but I don't want to be giving charity..." explained Kasumi to her friend.  
  
"Kasumi...this is a good chance for you to improve on your on just listen to him and what he's offering...it might help your kid sisters out if not your own sake..." her best friend sighed.  
  
Kasumi looked at her best friend and smiled weakly, "I guess it wouldn't hurt right?" Kasumi acted as if she didn't know what she should do next and really she didn't.  
  
"Of course and besides it's a free lunch with a cute guy no less..." exclaimed Hitomi very happily while dragging Kasumi back up to her feet.  
  
"But Hitomi how about your gaijin boyfriend...Van?"  
  
"Of course I love him to death Kasumi...I'm stating that this Ranma guy is cute for your sake...silly. It's been ages since you last went out on a date." she smiled.  
  
"It's not a date..." rebuffed Kasumi, looking back at her friend who just kept on slyly grinning.  
  
As the two girls went back down to their office they found Ranma was already there waiting for them and seeing the two he stood up, "So do I get the chance to treat two very beautiful ladies out to lunch?"  
  
"No...sadly I have a previous engagement but Kasumi here is more then willing to have lunch with you and besides she's the prettier one among us two right...Kasumi?" Hitomi meanwhile was pushing Kasumi ever so closer to Ranma.  
  
Kasumi was blushing like mad from hearing her best friend comments and found she was at a lost of words when Ranma gave her his full attention by gazing down at her. "So it's just you and me again...I think after last night's supper how about you recommend a place for us to eat this time around?"  
  
It took her a while but Kasumi managed to get a few words out which barely told Ranma the place that she wanted to go, "Okay then I'd pick you up in an hour let's say 11.30am then we'd go on from there..." Ranma then left her office with a smile.  
  
- -  
  
Kasumi then spent the next few minutes chatting with Hitomi through her messenger. She hated how Hitomi teased her to no end about the 'date' which she boldly puts it but Kasumi preferred to call it simply lunch.  
  
Other then a few high school dates Kasumi as she was now didn't have much time to date period, Hitomi knew this perfectly well for she had always tried to set her up with a few of Van's fellow English teacher friends. Each time though she rejected it flatly bringing up her sisters as an excuse.  
  
Even so Kasumi should be proud of herself for she single handedly managed to put her two sisters through high-school and now University. The whole process left her sadly though with not much time to socialize and truthfully she hadn't had a real date since she was 20 and that was five years ago.  
  
As she absentmindedly sat down on her desk going over her report, the same report which she and Ranma and gone through last night Kasumi's mind couldn't help but wonder why he would even want to help her the way he did.  
  
While reveling in her own thoughts, Kasumi never noticed Ranma walking in and that he was now leaning on the back wall of her cubicle behind her. Ranma just stood their while he studied the girl who was blankly staring at her computer screen but her eyes were barely blinking.  
  
"You know that's not good for your eyes..."  
  
Kasumi hearing his voice double blinked then looked at her computer clock and after that shot up from her seat and apologized for not keeping track of the time in one quick fluid motion.  
  
"It's okay...don't worry about it. Come on...I'd drive us there..." laughed Ranma out loud while holding up a set of keys for her to see.  
  
After taking her purse Kasumi began to walk awkwardly beside Ranma down the corridors and took the elevator down towards the basement parking. She couldn't help noticing though how the others employees they had passed earlier were looking at them.  
  
Walking pass the many different brands of parked cars Kasumi realized she never been here before but then chided herself for the fact that she didn't own a car in the first place so why should she be here.  
  
With a loud beep of a car alarm disarming, Ranma graciously held open the passenger door for Kasumi to get in. Kasumi had never seen a car like this one before much less get to ride in one.  
  
Ranma's car was a stylish 4-door black sports sedan and inside of it Kasumi surprisingly found the seats to be more comfortable then her own couch at home. As the engine revved up Ranma changed into gear and drove off up to the city streets.  
  
- -  
  
"So this place we're going to have lunch in you go there often??" causally asked Ranma while making a right turn off an intersection.  
  
"Well...you can say that...I used to wait tables there while I was in my final year of high-school..." she replied.  
  
"Hmm...guess I should have gone there a lot earlier...then we could have met a lot earlier too eh?" said Ranma while stopping at a stoplight and quickly gave Kasumi a wink from under his sunglasses.  
  
Kasumi cheeks faintly reddened, countering it she quickly stared right onto the awaiting traffic outside in front of her, after a short wait and a few turns later Ranma found the restaurant and after finding a parking he once again opened the door for Kasumi to get out.  
  
The restaurant itself was a quaint restaurant well hidden among the modern buildings which towered over it threatening to swallow it some day. Entering there were very few customers bar a few elderly couples slowly enjoying their cup of coffee or tea.  
  
"Kasumi...dear how nice to see you...again." greeted an elderly lady taking Kasumi's hands into hers before enveloping her into a hug.  
  
"And I see you've brought your boyfriend here as well..." she continued with a huge smile.  
  
This made both Kasumi and Ranma blush, "Grandma...please he's not my boyfriend...he's a friend from work."  
  
"Well doesn't it all start out like that?" laughed the old lady as she brought the two to a nice empty seat by the window.  
  
"And what shall the two of you youngsters have?"  
  
"How about two bowls of your special beef ramen?" Kasumi glanced over to Ranma who nodded and after writing their orders down the smiling elderly woman skipped off into the kitchen with a big smile plastered on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry about Grandma's comments just now..." apologized Kasumi.  
  
"Nah its okay...I sort of like her...she reminds me of my own grandmother before she passed away...full of spunk and life. Is she your real grandmother?" Ranma asked with a laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry to bring that up Ranma and no she's not we just all call her Grandma around here." she apologized firstly before answering his earlier question.  
  
"It's okay really...anyway this looks like a nice place...at least you had a friendlier boss here." Ranma then took off his sunglasses to look at her.  
  
Kasumi couldn't help but stare into his now exposed eyes she could help herself but to feel so lost looking into them. She picked up a feeling as if they were hiding something rather sad behind them.  
  
"Kasumi is there something on my face?"  
  
Quickly realizing what she was doing Kasumi shook her head and averted her gaze aimlessly around the small shop fighting the warmth growing around her cheeks.  
  
"Anyway...about the new job I'm serious about offering it to you. I've already seen your current contract and well I'm willing to double your salary, give you a housing allowance and also give you an increased overtime pay. So how about it...Kasumi please say yes." Ranma asked her with hopeful eyes.  
  
As their bowls of Ramen were presented to them Kasumi remained numb on her reply and this worried Ranma a bit but he didn't want to force the issue any further so he allowed her to answer him on her own accord.  
  
"Why me?" he heard her faint voice asking him.  
  
Looking up Ranma noticed how Kasumi was looking at him as if she didn't want to believe that he was offering her this chance.  
  
"Why you? Well...why not you...I mean I just arrived and don't know my way around the store. You're the only one I know so far and well seeing how badly your previous boss was treating you and since I needed a secretary I thought of you. I know how hard you work so I just decided to ask you better then to let your talents go to waste being a part time servant and I'm sure this new job will help you out greatly." he honestly replied her.  
  
Kasumi digested his reply and saw the one feeling she didn't want to feel...pity.  
  
"I don't need to be pitied Ranma...I'm sure there are a lot of more qualified people out there to become your secretary...so I'm declining your generous offer." she answered flatly.  
  
Ranma had been enjoying a sip of his tea but hearing her answer he gently placed the cup down and looked out of the window for a while before affixing his gaze back to Kasumi's delicate face.  
  
"Kasumi...I may be the Director of a large departmental store and I may be young but one thing I do not do is pity people. My father had thought me to look at someone's potential and work ethics and regardless if that person was a lowly office boy if he knows what his doing and can do it better then the other person then he should get the job. I saw you that night doing all the sales figures by yourself and you did it pretty well. To top it off that was supposed to be your supervisor's job..."  
  
Kasumi had wanted to speak up but Ranma lifted a solitary finger up to his lips.  
  
With her understanding silence he continued. "But you managed it by yourself with no previous formal training. I see the potential inside you so if you don't want to be my secretary then would you want to be my personal assistant? I want you to be with me to help me out not because I pity you because I know you can carry out the job. The salary increase fits the job scope and the housing allowance comes with the job as well. I don't blame you for thinking that I pitied you but Kasumi remember this I may be well to do but I ain't trying to rub it in your nose...which by the way is a really cute nose but I ain't trying to show I'm superior."  
  
After hearing each word Ranma had spoken out, Kasumi slowly took it in and after getting his compliment of her nose she blushed again in front of him. She didn't know why she was acting like this way in front of him...a virtual stranger. Ranma just had something about him that just made her feel so unsure and uncertain of herself.  
  
"How old are you?" Kasumi offhandedly asked him with a smile.  
  
"Huh??"  
  
Kasumi laughed a bit, "I mean when you said that you were young, I thought all Directors had to be really old and you certainly don't look like you are in your late forties..."  
  
"Oh...I'm just 23 this year, I graduated from university last year and went straight away worked with my dad for another year before I was assigned here." replied Ranma sheepishly.  
  
'I envy him...he's still young but already has his future is set out before him...' thought Kasumi.  
  
"How about you Kasumi or is your age some national secret or something?"  
  
Kasumi gave Ranma a wide contradicting smile, "I'm 25 later this year...you're lucky Ranma you've already have your future quite laid out for you..." she almost said it out like as if she was getting depressed by comparing her life with his.  
  
"My life isn't laid out for me Kasumi...I still have a long way to go and so do you...but what I am offering you is a fresh start in it. If you want to study more maybe improve yourself I am more then willing to send you to a few courses if you want to company's account." Ranma stated.  
  
She didn't know how but Kasumi was quietly thanking which ever Kami up their in heaven that had listened to her prayer and then answered her by sending Ranma. "I'd accept your offer then..." she interrupted Ranma while he was still going on with how the job was good for her.  
  
Taking a moment to understand what she had just said a wide smile etched itself on Ranma's face, it was so wide that it could have split his face into two. "I'm glad...we'd do the paper work later at the office when we get back..."  
  
"You already have the paperwork drawn up?" gasped Kasumi to which Ranma replied with just a wider smile.  
  
"Saotome Ranma...do you always get what you want?" play pouted Kasumi.  
  
"No...not always I just had it drawn up because I would have bugged you to come and work with me until you finally did..." he replied her.  
  
- -  
  
By late afternoon Kasumi found herself sitting in a large room which surprisingly was designed differently from the rest of the managers' room. Usually they would a wall dividing the manager and his or her secretary but Ranma's office was just one big open room.  
  
It had the cityscape surrounding its large windows while a long meeting table occupied the far left corner. Ranma's desk was on the far right corner while Kasumi's own desk was adjacent to his.  
  
Kasumi having just packed her belongings into a small photocopier A4 paper box and with the said box sitting on her desk Kasumi looked around herself as if she was lost. Ranma couldn't help but smile at the young lady who was looking as if she was Alice in wonderland.  
  
"You look surprised...you're now my personal assistant and I don't expect things to be kept from you. What I hear you hear simple as that or are you not comfortable with this arrangement?" he asked with a hint of worry interlaced into the question.  
  
"No...I'm just not used to this that's all..."  
  
"Anyway...if I mess up feel free to bite my head off...but that's rather unfair though as I don't think I can bring myself to bite yours off for I'm sure I'd make more mistakes that you do..." Ranma was about to continue when his phone rang.  
  
Kasumi taking the time while Ranma was busy tried to collect herself. She didn't expect jump head first into this mess but Kasumi felt excited over the new job and how everything had changed for her in just one day. Looking over to Ranma who smiled back at her Kasumi couldn't believe that by just bumping into this young man her life would be changed so drastically.  
  
Ranma was taking his time to slowly explain to Kasumi on what would be her scope of work being his assistant. She couldn't feel but the least peculiar about it all for Kasumi would usually get very anxious when she was dealing with upper management and Ranma was as high as they come in terms of managers.  
  
But here she was their arms within touching distance and yet Kasumi felt nothing but calm as she listened to what Ranma was explaining to her. Kasumi was glad that the work she was going to do was no more different then her old job but this time around she was authorized to deal on his behalf if Ranma was unavailable.  
  
"Kasumi since tomorrow's a Sunday how about we go look around for a new apartment?" notioned the young man beside her while typing on his keyboard.  
  
"New apartment?" she puzzlingly asked him back.  
  
"Yeah...well I was thinking maybe you would like to move into a more comfortable apartment then your current one that is if you want to...cause well you'd be given a company laptop later and may need to bring home your work I thought you might need a study room for yourself or something..." Ranma was feeling that he had just put his foot into his mouth by looking at Kasumi's rather unreadable expression.  
  
"How about letting me settling into this job first...before going onto other issues..." answered Kasumi in an emotionless tone.  
  
"Okay...sorry..."  
  
The two continued to work in silence until Kasumi noted the time on the wall clock that read 5.10pm. Since she had to make up to her sisters for not making dinner last night as it had been her turn she decided to leave for home.  
  
"Leaving...? You need a ride home or something?" Ranma instantly perked up when he saw Kasumi stand up taking her bag in stride.  
  
"Thanks but I need to shop for dinner first...I'd see you on Monday." And with that Kasumi bowed lightly and left Ranma looking rather disappointed.  
  
With the door closed behind her Ranma slumped down to his seat and turned around to face the reddening skyline.  
  
'Ranma...your pushing it you know on give her some space you acting like some crazed teenage boy with swarming hormones. You're scaring her more often or not...' Ranma criticized himself inwardly.  
  
Even Ranma himself couldn't understand why he was going all out for this one girl he had met only two days ago. When he was working with his father he never needed to have a personal assistant he never had the need. He was more then competent in managing his own schedule and also workload but he wanted Kasumi to be part of his working life even though he never did like working in groups.  
  
Ranma recalled the time when he was in university where during his final year thesis while all the others students of his class were busying working in a group Ranma was the only one working alone.  
  
He had offers to join the other groups but he wanted to be alone, he wanted to prove to himself that he could succeed alone. It would make his father proud of him like how he did once before, alone with no one else help.  
  
After he had graduated his father then sent him straight to work in one of his less then profitable assets alone and asked him to make it profitable within half the year. It was as if he was testing him and Ranma passed with flying colors for he managed within four months to bring the factory back into profit.  
  
Even the executive board members of the parent company were impressed with him but they always said that he was a recluse. Ranma never worked well in a team he was too hotheaded and sometimes unwilling to share his problems for he rather solved them by himself. But here he was now trying hard to involve into his own scheduled life this young lady whom he only met less then 48 hours ago.  
  
Closing his eyes Ranma remembered back even further into this life back to when he was about seven waiting for his mother to pick him up at the bus station from his first day of school. Ranma's mother then came up and seeing her Ranma was ecstatic and ran up to her but as soon as the rest of his classmates saw his mother they began to laugh.  
  
Ranma's mother was dressed in a white apron dirtied with huge grease spots, her hair a wild frizzy mess from keeping it under a paper hat too long and she was wearing rather oversized cleaning boots. His mother was a dish washer at one of the trendy restaurants in town and since this was his first day in school she decided to pick him up. It would have been Ranma's father but he was too busy working at the construction site to pick him up.  
  
His thoughts then jumped forward to when he was about 18 with his family name so well known he had no problems with girls. He had tons of them hanging off his feet but his heart was smitten by his old childhood friend Ukyo Kuonji. She had been his neighbor once when he was 5 and the two of them were close childhood friends.  
  
Ranma had lost track of her when he had moved out of their old apartment, Ranma was 7 then but one day while he was returning back to Japan after a business trip and of all the places to meet her back...it had to be on that faithful flight.  
  
She was working as a stewardess and after looking at the long brown haired girl asking him if he liked a drink Ranma thought she looked familiar. After a brief reunion of 'hey aren't you...' and 'that's right...I'm her/ him' the pair quickly renewed their friendship even way past after the plane's landing. They soon began to date each other and pretty soon the two of them were even engaged by the time Ranma was 19. But that all came crashing down when she left him.  
  
It was a Thursday evening after Ranma returned home from a short trip to Tokyo, standing inside he found their apartment bare and surprisingly at that moment a real estate broker was inside it trying to sell it to another couple. After some investigation Ranma found out that Ukyo had already emptied their shared bank account which they and also sold off their shared apartment just the day before his return.  
  
When Ranma had tried calling her on her cellphone but all he got was the computerized voice saying 'The number you've dialed is no longer reachable' It broke his heart when Ukyo, Ranma's first love had used him only to get to his money.  
  
- -  
  
Kasumi now back home in her apartment with her sisters were enjoying themselves with a special dinner of Sukiyaki. She had just told them of her promotion of sorts and well she had decided to celebrate it.  
  
"So how's the new job so far?" Akane asked while gulping down the piece of sliced beef.  
  
"Ya...hope your boss this time is a lot nicer..." added Nabiki. The two of them knew how badly Kasumi was being treated by her old supervisor.  
  
"I only started today...so I don't know how the job is but it's pretty okay so far and well my new supervisor is an okay guy..." she replied.  
  
"So what nickname does this old guy have? Hitomi has the weirdest nicknames for all the store's managers..." laughed Nabiki as she remembered the few nicknames Hitomi had come up with in her head.  
  
"Well...Hitomi doesn't have one yet for him at least I hope not..." just then the phone rang beside her. The caller ID blinked Hitomi's home phone and pressing the speaker button for Kasumi had her hands full with stirring the pot.  
  
"Yeah...Hitomi what's up? Shouldn't you be on a date with Van?" Kasumi voice called out.  
  
"That could be the same said of you Kasumi...shouldn't you be having a romantic dinner with Director Prince Charming... don't deny it woman! I see how you two acted this morning he's crazy for you I just know it. If I didn't have Van I'd go for him myself...even though he does looks a tad young but still he's damn cute..." Kasumi quickly picked up the handset and brought their conversation out of the prying ears of her two younger sisters who were now grinning ear to ear and eyes wide open.  
  
"So how was the lunch?" came Hitomi's voice over the line.  
  
"He drove me to Grandma's. We talked a little that's it..." replied Kasumi rather too briefly for Hitomi's liking.  
  
"Are you holding out on me on there's got to be more then that!!" demanded Hitomi.  
  
"That's it seriously..."  
  
"Kasumi...do you know the rumors about you two that are going whirling within the office just now? Ranma here seems to be famous as a loner...he never asked anyone to help him before no matter how hard it gets plus he doesn't stick his neck out to help anyone too. And once he sees you in distress he swoops down on you save you from the wicked dragon and right into being his assistant like some Knight in shining armor. He likes you Kasumi for sure and I say you go for it..."  
  
Kasumi for one wasn't listening to Hitomi going on and on how she should take the opportunity to date Ranma, she was too busy thinking of what really motivated Ranma to take her as his assistant since knowing that he is more than capable of handling things by himself.  
  
"Hitomi...I got to go...why don't we talk on Monday...sorry." with that Kasumi hung up and went back to her dinner with her sisters.  
  
Kasumi then spent the next few minutes telling both Akane and Nabiki that Hitomi was playing a joke on her and there really wasn't anyone who liked her.  
  
After cleaning up Akane and Nabiki were huddled by the TV set while Kasumi sat down on her bed thinking about the many reasons what a rich guy like Ranma saw in her...an ordinary office lady. She went over it countless time over and over in her head and it always came back to only one conclusion.  
  
Kasumi had fallen in love before with a senior from her high school, a baseball jock by the name of Ono Tofu. He had been so good playing the sport in fact that he was selected by the Nerima Giants professional baseball club as their first draft pick. After then he went on to be quite a successful rookie player with them.  
  
Then one day while Kasumi was about to pay him a visit in his new apartment she was distraught to see a half naked young lady opening the door for her. He had just promised her that he would propose to her after his rookie year and not let his new lifestyle corrupt him. But that was a week ago when he had tried to get intimate with her in his parents house and Kasumi then brushed him off saying that she wanted to wait for marriage.  
  
Now seeing the almost naked young woman with dyed blond hair wearing only his baseball jersey standing in his apartment door Kasumi ran off with tears in her eyes. Her heart was so far broken that she even refused to speak to him when he tried to call her.  
"Is that all men ever think off?" she sadly asked herself.  
  
Kasumi had never once considered that she was that even remotely attractive of a woman...simply she just didn't have time to think of it all. The only thing that remotely showed her figure was the store uniform she wore to work everyday. She had been just going on with her current responsibility that was to support her family dutifully up till now. Kasumi had no choice in the matter after all she was tragically left to bear that heavy responsibility alone now for so long.  
  
- -  
  
Intermission for Third Chapter that is if I've kept a decent continuum...for it is up to you, my much treasured readers to request for the next chapter...  
  
Cha  
  
H.A 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Don't own Ranma and Kasumi neither Hitomi nor Van of Escaflowne fame as well...they are owned by their respective owners not me...  
  
A/N:  
  
I would like to thank all those of you who have graciously reviewed this little story of mine both the 1st and 2nd chapters...It may not be the best as it can be but I gave it my all in writing it...but I'm glad that you guys liked it as it is with even all its flaws and mistakes...and I'm not too sure how this chapter will flow but I hope it continues the storyline well enough...  
  
Some of you guys even were even gracious enough to give me some ideas of improving it by adding new twists to the story line and such well I appreciated it as they made me shout to myself why didn't I think about that...but I left the storyline untouched and maybe leave the ideas for future additions...  
  
I've heard some of you asking where are the fight scenes and all that but truthfully can't a Ranma fic go by without him having to fight someone?? It might be a rule or something I don't know about but I didn't intend for this fic to have fight scenes...sorry...  
  
Anyway thanks for reading...even though I write mainly for the fun of it reading the reviews I get just makes my day not just the ones saying it's worth reading... I just simply hope that I may exceed the no of reviews I get for my previous RK fics...but that isn't really what I aim for.  
  
I've kept you all long enough so here's the 3rd chapter...enjoy...  
  
H.A  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- -  
  
When Ranma got into work the next Monday morning he was in for quite the shock. Upon entering his office Ranma found Kasumi's desk excruciatingly cleared of her meager possessions bar for a white envelope on it and a post-it note that was stuck on it. Picking up the note it read:  
  
Ranma,  
  
I've decided to resign from my position as your personal assistant and also my previous post. It isn't that I wasn't grateful for the chance you've given me but please understand and don't look for me.  
  
Kasumi  
  
Ranma who all the while was standing up quickly rushed straight away downstairs and ran into her old office. Seeing her old desk cleared as well he hung his head low and leaned sorrowfully on the side partition. Ranma's worst fear was coming true for he had scared her off, "You look as surprised as I was when I saw her note..." said a voice.  
  
Standing beside him looking up at him was Hitomi, when she was trying to study the young man's facial expression. She could see etched on his face emotions ranging from a mix between utter sorrow and absolute disbelief, maybe both. But recovering quickly he smiled weakly to Hitomi and slowly stuffing his hands into his pants pockets he walked up to his office, he had a job to do regretfully.  
  
"Ranma...wait..." Hitomi shouted.  
  
Turning around to focus his attention to the girl, "Meet me on the roof later during lunch I have something to tell you..."  
  
- -  
  
Returning after a full working day at her new job, Kasumi was glad to be back home. Having just walked back into the living room after her shower the phone rang right as she passed by it. The flashing number it showed made Kasumi's face cringe but she knew better then not to answer it. So picking up the phone she prepared herself for a long night...  
  
- -  
  
Ranma now back at his apartment felt weary and restless as he had a rather long day at the office. He would usually remedy this by leaning on his window sill and look up to the night sky above him and then just forget all his troubles but this time he couldn't forget what was troubling him since morning. He was questioning himself and had been doing so since morning why was he acting like this over some girl.  
  
He was asking himself questions he couldn't answer...like why he felt so open with Kasumi the way he did. 'Was it her eyes? Was it her looks?' he kept on dwelling on the question but one thing he did know was that he couldn't get the feeling of heavy lost from inside his heart, it had been a long time back since he felt like this not since that one time.  
  
- -  
  
"Kasumi I don't believe you! You threw away the best chance you're ever going to get not only in your professional life but also personal life. Why? If you'd only seen the look on Ranma's face when he saw your empty desk this morning you'd know how sad he was..." Hitomi's angry voice rang out into her ear.  
  
"I did what I felt was right Hitomi...if you are my friend then you'd understand." Kasumi replied her calmly.  
  
"It is precisely why I am your friend that I'm trying to shake some sense into you! You don't know what you're giving up on Kasumi!!! Ranma is a once in a lifetime find...I don't see why you didn't want to take the chance...you must be one damn picky woman..." snide her friend over the phone.  
  
"Hitomi! I have my own reasons for doing what I did don't try to make me into the one at fault here..."  
  
"Then! Then! Who's at fault? Ranma? What did he do Kasumi? All he did was show you how much he liked you...alright maybe a little overly but still he was ever so sweet..." interjected Hitomi.  
  
"If you like him that much then why don't you go after him!" bellowed Kasumi frustratingly into the phone.  
  
"You're blind Kasumi...he only has eyes for you..." Hitomi replied her monotonously.  
  
"I've been hurt before by men who think that with their money they can walk over me Hitomi...I don't want that to happen again. I almost lost my family once I don't want to lose them again over some boy who has a lot of money..."  
  
"For Kami's sake! Kasumi when did he flaunt his money...? If he did I'm sure you'd be swimming in gifts right now...and I don't see you carrying tons of designer labels home or jewelry so when did you see that?" Hitomi question her best friend, her tone bordering on disappointment.  
  
"I didn't have to see it...I know it...if he didn't pity me then maybe all he wanted was just to get me into his bed..." replied Kasumi dejectedly.  
  
After a long silence Hitomi replied Kasumi one last time, "Fine Kasumi...if that's what you think then I have nothing to say. But remember this...if you let him pass you by then remember that it was your own choice to let him go...no one else's." with that Hitomi hung up the phone.  
  
- -  
  
One late night two days after the phone call with Hitomi and also two days after Kasumi had resigned while cleaning up around Grandma's Kasumi hearing the small bell hung by the main door ring to life. Knowing fully well that it was almost five minutes to closing time, "Sorry but we're closing..." she said turning around.  
  
Kasumi didn't manage to finish her sentence as standing right there in front of her wearing only a pair of black jeans and a white turtleneck sweater was Ranma.  
  
"Hi there..." he greeted her delicately.  
  
Kasumi didn't even want to look at him for she quickly turned back to the kitchen and started walking. She had hoped to make it pass its doors but as the grip of a very firm yet gentle hand grabbed her left arm. "Why?" requested the familiar male voice of her.  
  
"I have my own reasons." replied Kasumi, her back taking the brunt of his strong gaze.  
  
"Give me one good reason Kasumi...say it to me in front of my face and I'd promise you that I'd leave you alone for good..." Ranma then loosened his grip on Kasumi's arms.  
  
Sitting down on one of the empty tables, Kasumi with Ranma directly opposite of her was trying hard to look up to his face but was finding it hard too even focus on his knotted fingers on the tabletop.  
  
Gathering all the strength she could, "Ranma I don't know why your helping me but I already said I don't want your pity. Yes, you've explained yourself clearly but then when I heard that you never had a personal assistant before I got to thinking why you needed me at all. So when I had given more thought about it, you might just have needed me to be by your side as an ornament, a vase that looked nice beside you during your boardroom meetings and such. All you rich people are all the same just because you have money or distinction you think you can just order us around or fish us along to do you bidding. Or maybe you're just after me so that you can sleep with me then leave me once you're done with me..."  
  
Once finished with what she had to say Kasumi noticed how the once loosely knitted fingers detached and each separate hand balled up callously, the same hands began to pale from the clenching. After a long pause of mute uncomfortable silence between the two Ranma spoke up, "Kasumi...I admit I may have gone this the wrong way and came on to you too strong but I swear on my parents grave that I have no intention of ever using you that way. I just wanted to help you out the best I can...to give you the chance I once had. I'm sorry if I made you think like that but one thing is certain that even though I've only known you for a few days but I really felt something for you deep inside my heart maybe it's because I like you maybe because I love you...but I guess that doesn't matter now. You've stated your reason clearly and now as promised I'd leave you alone..."  
  
Ranma then took out his wallet and removed a small picture from it and placed it face down on the table. He slowly got up and gently said his final goodbye...only once after the echo of the bell died down inside the empty café did Kasumi slowly picked up the picture and turned it around.  
  
It was a very old black and white photograph of three people, two adults and one child. The child looked like a younger version of Ranma and standing behind him were a man and woman wearing very plain looking ordinary clothes. But what were apparent most in the picture were the smiles on each of their faces. Kasumi didn't understand what he meant by this but just then grandma entered and stood beside her.  
  
"Kasumi dear it's time to close up now...oh do you know them?" she asked her noting the picture in her hand.  
  
"You know these people?" Kasumi brought up the picture for grandma to see clearer.  
  
"Ya...I remember these two...Grandma pointing out to the two figures in the background they used to live around here years ago...I forgot their names but this young man used to come by here everyday early in the mornings to get his breakfast before going to work at the nearby construction yard. I think his wife worked somewhere in a high class restaurant I think. He always did say he had a boy and how he was working hard to earn enough money to send him to go to good school so he'd be someone useful."  
  
Grandma then sat down in front of Kasumi and continued on with her story, "Sad thing was if I remember correctly the man passed away later in a construction accident it was all over the papers and the mother together with the boy sometime after that just disappeared ..."  
  
Kasumi couldn't believe that the boy in the picture is the same Ranma she know but then the whole few days before today didn't make any sense to her either, if this boy is Ranma and the two behind him his parents then how did he end up with the Saotomes who to her best knowledge were one of the most powerful corporate families in Japan and currently both of them were very much alive.  
  
- -  
  
"Kasumi tell me again why am I here again...in the city library shifting through old newspapers at 8.30am on a Sunday?" moaned Hitomi beside her.  
  
"Well you wanted to help me right ..." Kasumi was shifting through old newspapers articles dating back to16 years ago. She had stared at the photograph for the entire night and that lead her to here. She roughly estimated the year to look for as Ranma was no bigger then 7 in the photo. She was trying to see if what grandma had told her was true.  
  
After about an hour later, Hitomi having fallen asleep beside her Kasumi was about to give up when an article unexpectedly caught her eye.  
  
==Construction worker dies crushed under fallen concrete slabs. Wife and son tragically there to witness horrific accident!!!==  
  
There below the article in black and white was a picture of a crying Ranma being held in his mother's arms being lead away from the construction yard. "So it is true then..." Kasumi whispered sadly to herself.  
  
Kasumi didn't know what she was feeling right there and then, she had accused Ranma of being haughty and pompous not knowing that he too probably suffered as much she did all those years ago.  
  
Kasumi didn't have a very pleasant time at Grandma's all day long after that while she worked. Kasumi looked forlorn and distant while she manned the cash register. All Kasumi could remember was Ranma's back walking out of the door, the very same door that she now stared blankly at.  
  
Even back at home Akane and Nabiki noticed that their oldest sister was looking rather a bit off and when she went back into her room Kasumi couldn't help but recall Hitomi's words 'if you let him pass you by then remember that it was your own choice to let him go...no one else's'  
  
Yes it was Kasumi's own decision to push Ranma away but now she was trying her best to try and get him back. She only prayed that she would get that chance once more.  
  
The very next day a Monday, Kasumi had taken a day off and during lunch time had paid Hitomi a visit by arranging to meet at the nearby coffee shop.  
  
"Did you see Ranma during work today?" Kasumi asked rather hoping for a positive reply.  
  
"He didn't report to work today as I know of...heard that he'd taken a business trip to China..." Hitomi replied her.  
  
"Oh..." Kasumi sighed feeling smaller and smaller as each second past the two friends by. Their lunch was a rather quiet affair and saying goodbye the two friends left on for work and one for home.  
  
Upon returning to her apartment Kasumi noticed a rather thick envelope had been slotted through her mail slot and picking it up she found it was addressed to her from the Tokyo Open University.  
  
Opening the envelope it was an entry form for its part-time degree courses with the applicant's name and payment form already filled in, all she needed to do was to choose which course she wanted to pursue.  
  
Looking at the method of payment form, the course fees were charged to a credit account under the department store via Ranma's name. Kasumi then remembered back to when she had just moved into her office and remembering the offer which Ranma was willing to pay for her further education.  
  
As if being punished for her idiocy Kasumi drew the envelope into her chest hugging it and then her eyes began to slowly weep. She felt like it was being clouted to her face that she had pushed away a man who was willing to do anything for her without ever wanting anything in return for he had given his heart to her and she foolishly threw it back to him.  
  
- -  
  
Weeks turned into months and months into a year, a full year had gone by now and things were slowly turning out for the better. Kasumi had found a new job with a small advertising firm as an accounts clerk while she undertook a part-time degree in Business Management.  
  
She had asked Hitomi if Ranma had retuned from China for a while but seems like he never did. The department store hired a new Operations Manager a week after Ranma had left. Kasumi still never forgot about Ranma for she kept the picture which he gave her that day long ago framed and stood it beside her own parents photograph.  
  
While walking home late one night from an office party, Kasumi was shocked to see her in front of her apartment block was being surrounded by fire engines and police officers. As she looked up to the night sky she could see the dark columns of smoke rising up.  
  
Running to the front of the police barricade Kasumi looked over it to see if her sisters were anyway inside. Bordering on hysteria she shouted loudly for her sisters, "Nabiki!!! Akane!!!"  
  
She continued shouting until her heard a reply which sounded like Nabiki's voice. Turning around she was so glad to see a rather blacken but otherwise fine looking Nabiki and Akane huddled under a large blanket.  
  
Running to them and hastily enveloping them into a hug Kasumi thanked the Kami's for protecting her family from harm.  
  
"I'm sorry Kasumi but we couldn't save much...all we managed to take out were the important documents the rest we couldn't save..." uttered Nabiki her voice still shaking.  
  
"It's okay...as long as you two are safe..." she replied her while still hugging the two of them close to her.  
  
- -  
  
After the fire had been extinguished the few families which had been affected by the blaze were relocated to a nearby community hall to spend the night.  
  
The next morning after the fire department had declared it safe to reenter the burnt homes for the families to salvage what they can. Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi went into their blackened apartment to see what had been spared or saved.  
  
Akane found other then a few of her textbooks and a few cds she had kept inside her wooden desk her side of the room was pretty much burnt. Nabiki fared a little better she managed to find her little safety deposit box intact and a few of her mementos in pretty good condition.  
  
Kasumi's room was the worst hit as she looked inside it and virtually found it covered in soot and left in cinders. Looking around what used to be her dresser she managed to make out a shiny bit of silver and picking it up she was relived beyond any words.  
  
The photo frame holding the picture of her parents managed to survive the fire albeit slightly melted but the picture was still intact but as she wondered if Ranma's picture was in the same condition. She soon found it lying next to her bed or what remained of it.  
  
The frame had melted through and as she wiped the soot from the broken glass covering she managed to save from the burnt mass rather oddly enough the part of the picture which only had Ranma in it. The parts of his parents were charred off leaving just Ranma's figure standing with his boyish smile visible.  
  
"Why? Even when I lose most of my possessions I still manage to keep your memory alive?" she asked herself.  
  
- -  
  
It took the three sisters a week to relocate to another apartment which by all means was even smaller then theirs originally. It was only a one room apartment and having just enough money to buy the basic necessities it would be a little tight for the three sisters for a while.  
  
Kasumi had given precedence of the only room to her siblings while she gladly slept out in the livingroom. Except for a few small pieces of furniture the whole apartment was pretty bare.  
  
With the bulk of her savings gone into the apartment's deposit and also re-buying of Nabiki's and Akane's textbooks not much was left in the way to buy luxuries. Except for a small hi-fi set and an equally small TV not much less was there for the three to spend their time on.  
  
Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane even had to take a longer period of time to get to their work and place of study collectively as this apartment was a good half an hour further away then their old home.  
  
Hitomi had paid them a visit last night to check on how they were settling in but most importantly she was just glad that they were all safe. Hitomi had actually come over to speak to Kasumi about something she had heard over in the office.  
  
- -  
  
In their small kitchen last night, Hitomi and Kasumi sat down on the small dining table. "Kasumi...I don't know if I should tell you this but I heard something about Ranma in the office a few days back..."  
  
Looking at Kasumi and seeing her eyes flash with a little hope but remaining quiet she continued, "From what I gather he had went back to China to take over the post of Regional Manager of his father's flagship company which is headquartered in China."  
  
"That's nice to hear..." smiled Kasumi weakly up to her best friend.  
  
"You still miss him don't you...?" Hitomi asked her softly, patting Kasumi's hands.  
  
"It was my mistake right..." she whispered sadly.  
  
"Cheer up Kasumi...I'm sure you'd meet him again. And Kasumi...Van proposed to me last week and I agreed...he's also been reassigned back to his hometown...I guess I should be following him but I don't want to leave..."  
  
Kasumi interrupted her friend, "Hitomi...go if you're happy following Van then please do. Don't make the mistake I did...I want you to be happy so just remember to invite me to your wedding and I'd be fine..." Kasumi then leaned in and gave her best friend a warm hug.  
  
Having seen Hitomi off by the bus station Kasumi walked backed to her apartment and just as she reached to unlocked her front door she thought she saw a figure going into the apartment directly next to hers. Kasumi had previously thought it to be empty for she seldom saw any light coming out from it.  
  
Making not much fuss about it Kasumi opened her door and went in with her futon laid out behind her and looking out of livingroom window to the skies above she could distinctly hear a male voice being carried through the still air.  
  
"If they are resolute about not selling it to us at that price then stand down for a while. I'm sure if we wait for a while they'd sell it to us at our price...from the market as I see it they cannot possibly expect us to buy it from them at that price. Yes...just contact me if anything changes." said the voice outside.  
  
Kasumi must be hearing things as she thought for a moment that the voice almost sounded like Ranma's, "Kasumi you're imagining things..." she told herself before closing the window and settling in for the night.  
  
- -  
  
Next morning as Kasumi went to work she couldn't get the voice out of her head. It had kept on replaying itself inside her head the whole night before as if a ghost was haunting her and it was Ranma's ghost that was haunting her.  
  
Not a day goes by that Kasumi isn't reminded of Ranma in some small way. From being reminded of him in the food they ate before to the situations they shared briefly all of them somewhat made her think back to him.  
  
As her day ended as usual a rather tired looking Kasumi slowly walked back up to her apartment and after changing into her home clothes she entered the kitchen to prepare their dinner. But as soon as she walked in she noticed a rather thick wallet placed on top of their dining table.  
  
"Nabiki...Akane whose wallet is this?" Kasumi asked the two girls who were doing their assignments outside on the livingroom table.  
  
"I don't know Kasumi when I came back home from my morning jog I saw it lying outside on the floor a few steps after our door. I must have totally forgotten about it after I placed it on the table..." responded Akane while scratching her head.  
  
"Well let's just see who it belongs to..." Kasumi then slowly unfolded the wallet and looking inside...  
  
Kasumi's knees instantly buckled from under her as if her body had suddenly turned to lead, falling to the floor in a heap with the said wallet slipping out of her hands in midair landing beside her.  
  
"Kasumi!!!" shouted the two younger girls as they quickly rushed over to her aid.  
  
Kasumi felt faint, she couldn't believe this was happening or was this just a dream of hers...for inside the wallet was the ID card of one Saotome Ranma even his picture was there for her to see. 'It is him...has to be him right?' she thought.  
  
After six longs months of trying to find him in vain and another six time-consuming months of agony trying to forget him it had to happen now...she finally had found him, if fate was cruel then irony was murder.  
  
Akane picked up the wallet and looking inside, "Hey I know him...I've seen him a few times walking down the stairs going past me in the mornings. Kinda cute don't you think..." said Akane passing the wallet over to Nabiki.  
  
Nabiki took the wallet looked inside as well and agreed with her, "Cute..." Taking the wallet back from Nabiki, Kasumi took a long look at it just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
  
As the three girls huddled on the floor a sudden strong knocking came onto the door, "I'd see who that is..." Akane then got up and opened the door.  
  
"Er...Hi...just wanted to ask if you've seen a wallet lying somewhere around here I must have dropped it sometime this morning..." asked a voice.  
  
Kasumi's heartbeat inexplicably began to speed up...she didn't have to see to know who was at the door, "Sure come on in...I found it by..." chirped Akane to the stranger.  
  
As the figure walked in he was a little surprised to see two girls sitting somewhat oddly on the floor. And as Akane pointed out that her eldest sister had his wallet he knelt down behind her and extended his hand out.  
  
"Thanks...I thought I lost it...would have made this the worst day of my life if I hadn't found it..."  
  
Slowly turning around Kasumi saw his face once more and as two pairs of eyes widened and finished in a clash of russet and sky blue orbs the two stared deep past each other.  
  
"Ranma..."  
  
"Kasumi..."  
  
Swiftly taking the wallet from Kasumi's hands, "Thanks...I'd be going now." Uttered Ranma in a rush then he quickly got up and left their home.  
  
Kasumi figuring out what had just happened hurriedly scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the just about closing front door, she didn't even bother to wear any slippers as she stepped outside. She was determined not to let the young man slip pass her once more not this time.  
  
As she turned to the left to the other apartment she saw nothing, turning to the right she caught sight of the young man running down along the hallway.  
  
Ranma turned back for a while and catching Kasumi's figure looking at him he ran a little faster but he didn't see the small pot which was in front of him.  
  
Crash  
  
In a tumble Ranma tripped over the pot and did a roll onto the floor. Kasumi barefoot and all run out straight up to him.  
  
"Ranma...are you alright?" she asked him, her voice full of concern as she looked him over for any signs of injury.  
  
"I'm fine..." he replied up to her, his tone rather flat.  
  
He quickly stood up and started to leave again but as if déjà vu this time he was held back by a pair of delicate hands firmly grasping around each one of his arms, "I thought you didn't want to see a rich spoiled person like me again..." he hissed coldly back towards her.  
  
"I..." Kasumi suddenly found her throat dry, her emotions uncontrollable and lastly she couldn't find the words she so wanted to say to him.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be ordered around or maybe used for my own lust only then to leave you out in the cold..." Ranma was right there and then using the same words Kasumi had accused him of doing right back at her.  
  
"I..." No matter how hard she tried Kasumi couldn't find her voice at all, she then started to tremble ever so frivolously.  
  
"Look if I despise you that much let me go already...no use keeping me here right?" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Ranma...please listen to me...please..." she whispered up to him trying desperately to hold back the tears, Kasumi slowly rested her face onto Ranma's back just to feel his presence for she could not longer see anything through her watery eyes.  
  
"Listen...I've listened enough. I've listened to your voice going on inside my head accusing me of wanting to just use you for my own pleasure for the past year now. Just when I forgot about you I have to see you again... How cruel can the Kami's be?" Ranma stated coldly.  
  
"I didn't know...you were a..." Kasumi said softly.  
  
"Yeah...you didn't know a single thing about me...you didn't want to know, remember...? Yeah I was coming on too strong, my fault...my mistake! Heck if I was a girl I would have been damn sacred of myself..." he continued his voice booming over her figure as if the Kami's themselves were trying to condemn her.  
  
By now the few residence of the floor were staring at them and shouting at them to quiet down. Looking beside him to the ruckus Ranma quickly turned and led the still tearful Kasumi back inside to her apartment and into the arms of the two now confused looking siblings. "Here...take your sister and take care of her..." with that he hurriedly walked out of the front door.  
  
Kasumi quickly broke out from her sister's hold and chased after him once more, seeing him walking away from her she yelled to him, her voice shivering as she shouted. "Ranma...don't go please...I...I love you for Kami's sake!!"  
  
Hearing those words flying though the air and reaching him, Ranma froze in his mid step. He then scratched the back of his head and looked up to the ceiling above him as if wondering what to do next.  
  
Kasumi stood a few steps behind him eagerly staring only at his back waiting to see what would Ranma do next and as she saw his head slowly turning back to face her.  
  
"Now you tell me...sure took you long enough..." he replied brandishing a genuine smile.  
  
- -  
  
Kasumi seeing him smiling at her like that for the first time since she could remember quickly ran up to the young man and enveloped him into a ferocious hug that she didn't want to let go fearing that he'd run off again.  
  
Akane's and Nabiki's mouths instantly flew wide open at the sight and as they blankly stared at the two hugging figures not fully knowing what to expect next as their normally reserved sister was now happily hugging a total stranger.  
  
"Err...why don't we find someplace to talk I think the neighbors wouldn't appreciate seeing us like this..." Ranma said awkwardly.  
  
Kasumi released her hug on him and walking back to her apartment she asked the still dazed Akane and Nabiki to get back into their apartment and wait for her to come back.  
  
Ranma slowly opened his apartment door and led Kasumi in for the first time.  
  
"Well...fancy meeting you here eh..." Kasumi may have not seen Ranma for a year but his wit was still there.  
  
Kasumi had been taking a long look around Ranma's apartment it was as basic as her own was. It had very few furnishings at all and most of the things inside looked as if they belonged in a museum.  
  
Bringing out two bottles of cold water from the kitchen, "Sorry I don't keep any tea...I just came back and this was all I have..." commented Ranma. Kasumi replied saying that it was okay so as Ranma and Kasumi sat themselves down on the livingroom tatami floor.  
  
"Surprised that I'd be living here?" he asked her.  
  
Kasumi simply nodded her head.  
  
"This used to be my childhood home...still is when I came back to Nerima. See that spot over there...Ranma pointed to a spot under the livingroom window I used to sleep under that window looking up at the stars when I was a kid. My mom would sometimes sleep beside me or my dad...even though it was a small apartment my family and I were happy. Sure we didn't have a lot of money but we were happy in our own way..."  
  
"I'm sorry about your father..." whispered Kasumi she was still unsure of what to say fearing that she'd make the same mistake she did that year ago.  
  
"Like I say I've gone on with my life...after the day my dad died my mother worked even harder as she could to support me, keep me in school and feed me. She then died six months later and having no other family I was put into an orphanage. Guess I was one of the lucky ones...huh? For after a week the Saotomes came in and adopted me. I was given another chance in life and I took it with both hands. My real father told me once that he wanted me to study hard and then when I was grown up to work hard and become a good man. And I did I studied my socks off to get my degree and when I started to work for my stepfather I worked my butt off..." Ranma paused for a moment to twist open the two bottles of water one for him and one for Kasumi his first house guest.  
  
"I didn't once tried to show my status even though I was rich it wasn't my mine. It was my stepparents fortune not mine, I was just given the opportunity to live with them. My stepfather never made it easy for me either, I had to work for everything I own and the first thing I bought with my money was this apartment. I even tried to find back everything which we owned before in some form or another as respect to my real parents."  
  
Kasumi wanted to say something but stopped when Ranma continued.  
  
"When I bumped into you that day I was as surprised as you were and seeing your wallet on the floor I honestly intended to just give it back to you and walk away but as I talked with you more I found you to be so much like my mother. No matter how hard it got for her she would always look at the positive side of things. Even on her death bed she was smiling to cheer me up and that was what honestly drew me to you your smile and never waning cheerfulness." Ranma honestly confessed to her.  
  
"Ranma...I'm sorry for calling you all those things before...I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know Hitomi told me about you previous boyfriend on the day you left, we all got hurt before even me...I had thought that after my ex-fiancée every girl wanted to know me just for my money. That was also why I never worked with anyone for I couldn't know if they wanted to work with me because of my own skills or because I am a Saotome. I don't blame you Kasumi really I've been alone for so long to not even know that I was being rude by pushing you with all things."  
  
"Ranma...I understand now that you were trying to help me...You want to know something..." Kasumi glanced over to Ranma and seeing him remain silent she continued for it was her turn now to share with Ranma her past.  
  
"My parents died in a car accident one night returning home from my cousin's wedding when I was 18, I had just graduated high-school and had been accepted into university. We weren't rich but we managed but after their deaths I had to give it all up to support my sisters. I was in love at the time with this boy and I foolishly thought that with him helping me financially my life and my sister's lives might be a little easier. I almost lost my sisters because I was about to sign off on a bank loan to pay for their high-school tuitions and then depend on him for the payments but when that relationship failed I was lost. I had to work hard for my sisters and sort of gave up hope on ever trying to find love again. When you came into my life trying to make it all uncomplicated again I went all protective...I didn't want to lose my sisters again to a man's empty promises..." Kasumi trailed off as tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks.  
  
The two continued to talk until late into the night telling each other stories of what happened and how things came to be in each others lives and the two of them began to find out more about each other and by that began to find out just how much they had in common.  
  
Intermission for final chapter...Hoped the story flowed smoothly...and hoped it was enjoyable...  
  
H.A 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Don't own Ranma and Kasumi neither Hitomi nor Van of Escaflowne fame as well...they are owned by their respective owners not me...I don't even own the Sakabatou or Jackal I have hanging inside my room... =p hey I can dream right?

A/N:

I'm really glad that this story went down as well as it did with you guys...my cherished readers...a big thanks goes out to you all who've read, reviewed and even those who asked me to continue on and also update or continue with my other RK stories...Feeling real guilty now... but please give me time...

Anyway here's the final chapter...hope it complimented the story as a whole and not spoil it. (Updated note: SORRY for the time difference blunder...I totally messed that one up Gomen... ï)

**Chapter 4**

- -

Ranma and Kasumi had been talking continuously with each other for hours now and nearing midnight Akane finally had to knock on Ranma's apartment door just to check in on her sister.

Hearing no reply she slowly opened the door and peaking in she saw the two of them inside sitting close to each by a small table smiling at each other as they talked, she was pretty happy for her oldest sister.

Akane truthfully hadn't seen her oldest sister in such high spirits since she could remember. Of course she had a lot of explaining to do about this Ranma person to both herself and Nabiki but right now she just wanted to know if she was thinking of coming back to sleep.

Frantically blushing Kasumi at her questioning she quickly replied Akane that of course she would be going back to sleep at their own apartment but she wanted to be with Ranma for just a little while more.

"How long you're going to be in Japan?" she asked him keenly yet feared hearing his reply.

"I've got a business meeting to attend to until this weekend then I'd have to fly off to the States to attend to some other matters over there."

Kasumi mentally frowned at the shortness of his visit and Ranma sensing that spoke up, "Kasumi...why don't we worry about that later...You need to work tomorrow and I've got a meeting to go to so we both get some sleep for now and maybe we'd meet up for lunch tomorrow."

Kasumi nodded approvingly and walking Kasumi to her door Ranma said his goodnight and Kasumi rather unwillingly pushed the handle of her door and walked in. Once the door was shut behind Kasumi Ranma leaned his head on the door almost as if trying to sense her for a few more extra seconds.

Kasumi's back leaned heavily on the door behind her it was almost as if she knew Ranma was there leaning in on it but seeing the pair of very questioning eyes burning into her Kasumi made her way to the livingroom.

"Okay sis spill it..." commanded Nabiki giving a very stern look to the playing innocent Kasumi.

"Shouldn't you two be sleeping you do have classes tomorrow..." Kasumi retorted.

"Afternoon classes..." they both replied.

With an audible moan Kasumi began to tell them the story of dry-cleaning, dragons and late night suppers.

- -

The next day during lunch, Kasumi waited anxiously by the small familiar restaurant for the morning earlier she had met up with Ranma exactly as she was leaving her apartment. Ranma then quickly offered to drive her to her working place and while on their way to work they decided to meet up at grandma's for lunch just to give her a surprise.

Hearing the sounds of hurried running Kasumi looked over to her left and smiled, for Ranma in his business suit and all was running up to her. Ranma was panting hard when he stopped right beside her, "Sorry...Kasumi...meeting...dragged 't...leave..." he said in between breaths. Kasumi laughed and taking his hand into hers they entered.

Grandma was genuinely surprised to see the two walk in together happily holding each other's hands. But she was happier to see Kasumi smiling once more and carefully eyeing the man standing beside her she could understand why. After ribbing Ranma for a bit at their table which had caused him to blush like a red tomato and also Kasumi she went to get their orders.

"So...how is your current boss now?" inquired Ranma as he quickly drowned a handy glass of cold water.

"She's okay...better then my previous bosses." Kasumi replied.

"I guess I don't count eh since I was only your boss for about only a day hehe..." he laughed.

Kasumi gave Ranma a jovial slap on his shoulders, "Excuse me but you weren't my boss you were my colleague..." Hearing that both Ranma and Kasumi exploded into muted giggles and only stopping when their lunch was served to them.

As they ate their Ramen in between some small talk Kasumi couldn't help but want to ask Ranma the burning question she had all morning.

"So Ranma...not seeing anyone particular...at the moment?" Kasumi had planned to voice that out as casually as she could while trying to hide her nervousness. Even though she had professed that she loved him Ranma hadn't exactly said anything about not seeing anyone even after their talk last night.

"Well there was that time when I was in China and this local girl with purple hair was getting pretty close to me..." he recollected.

Seeing Kasumi's brow inch closer Ranma burst out in giggles, "No...I'm not...you're a hard girl to forget Tendo Kasumi...as if you didn't notice. How am I supposed to love someone else when I still so madly in love you?"

Kasumi blushed red but her face was visibly relieved, "How about you Kasumi...no one special?" asked Ranma as an after thought.

Kasumi shook her head sideways but catching the time on her wristwatch she quickly shot up and gathered up her things, "I've got to get back...my lunch break's almost over..." she gasped.

Ranma taking his cue from her quickly paid for their meal and even quickly gathered up his things and together they headed off to Ranma's car. After getting into his car together, Ranma quickly sent Kasumi back to her workplace but before driving off...

"Kasumi...what time you get off work?" he shouted from inside the car.

"5. Why?" Kasumi replied.

"I'd pick you up okay with you?" asked Ranma.

Kasumi nodded and waving goodbye Ranma stayed until he saw her run up the marble stairs before driving off.

- -

Under the slowly fading light of the evening sun Ranma sat down on the marble ledge of the huge steps and waited for Kasumi to get off work. He was wondering what to do now since he had only two days left before he had to fly of to the states, well he knew for sure that Kasumi loved him as do him of her but they hardly can be classified as a couple just yet.

Ranma noted that he hasn't even kissed her yet and like a teenage schoolboy madly in love he was wondering when the best chance to do it was. Engrossed in his thoughts he never heard Kasumi come up behind him and hugging him from behind she managed to surprise him.

"What were you thinking just now?!" she shouted playfully as her arms rounded his neck.

"Geez...Kasumi...you could have given me a heart attack!" he complained looking over his right shoulder. No matter how many times Ranma would see Kasumi he'd swear that she was becoming more and more stunning to him as the day goes by.

But feeling the full weight of her body pressing onto his back Ranma oddly began to blush. Kasumi wondered what was making him blush like that and when she noticed that she was practically jumping up and down pressing her whole upper body on Ranma's back she figured it out and she too began to blush.

Looking at each other blushing they broke into a light laugh and after managing to get it under control the two of them soon drove off back to their apartments.

"Ranma...my sisters would like to have dinner with you later tonight sort of a want to get to know you better kind of thing if you don't mind..." Kasumi timidly asked him by her door.

"Err...well I guess that's okay...hey why don't I bring you girls to a restaurant somewhere in town..." suggested Ranma.

Kasumi thought that would be a good idea and after already deciding on the plans for tonight's dinner they parted.

Akane and Nabiki were ecstatic when they heard that they were actually going out for dinner tonight which was a real treat since they seldom got to do it. So now dressed in they best outfits the three of them waited anxiously for Ranma to come over.

They didn't have to wait long as Ranma soon knocked on the door and stepping in he was quite taken back at the sight of three beautiful ladies looking straight at him. Dressed in a pair of black formal pants and a black long sleeve shirt with his hair neatly tied Ranma cut quite the figure of a dashing young man.

Even Akane and Nabiki had to admit that Kasumi was pretty lucky to get Ranma. But after a few awkward moments of staring at the poor boy that made his cheeks light aflame, Kasumi quickly led them out and into the car below.

On their arrival at the restaurant the three girls were pretty impressed with Ranma's choice. The said restaurant was located on the highest floor of the Nerima Regency Hotel and was a pretty prestigious one at that.

"Nice choice Ranma...err...I hope you have enough money to pay for all this because we're all flat broke..." commented Nabiki offhandedly after sitting down.

"Nabiki...!" Kasumi quickly chided her second sibling.

"It's okay I'm sure I've brought enough money with me...maybe if not then I can always use my credit cards..." Ranma unknowingly and innocently took out his wallet and flipped though his wads of notes counting them just to make sure that he won't be forced to wash the dishes later.

Now this was a very bold move especially since the sight of him doing so made Nabiki's eyes dance around in a waltz of Yen's, Euros and US dollars.

"Wow you must be rich to be carrying that much money..." exclaimed Akane catching sight of the amount of money Ranma was carrying.

"Akane...!" Kasumi chided once more this time directed to her youngest sister.

"Well...I guess I have a pretty well paid job..." fidgeted Ranma.

"Which is what by the way?" Nabiki posed of him.

"I work for my father's company...here why don't I give you my card..." Ranma then quickly produced two business cards and handed them to the two girls.

Nabiki was the first to finish studying the business card and when she did her mouth instantaneously slacked open. Being a final year business major at Nerima University she would have easily heard of the Saotome name.

"You are Saotome Ranma...the son of Saotome Genma... Owner of Saotome Industries, Saotome Shipping, Saotome Finance and..." she uttered on.

"Err...yes..." Ranma was now getting rather scared of Nabiki as she began to drool rather incessantly from the corners of her mouth.

"So Nabiki does that mean he's rich or something??" inquired Akane who was a Physical Education major, as she stared at the rather smoke emitting head of one Tendo Nabiki.

Nabiki's brain was currently going into overdrive as she was trying to mentally calculate the total net worth of Ranma's family fortune.

Kasumi leaned to Ranma's right side and whispered, "Ranma...I'm sorry for this Nabiki gets a little money crazy sometimes...please forgive her." Ranma then quickly nodded in understanding.

Dinner was proceeding as well as it could be, Nabiki having managing to cool down was acting normal again while as for Akane she was beginning to like this Ranma character more and more. He seems to be a pretty nice guy when she compared him to the other males she knew from school at least he wasn't perverted in a sense.

"So Ranma...how old are you this year anyway?" Nabiki inquired before partaking in a slice of chocolate black forest cake into her mouth.

"24..." Ranma replied.

Nabiki instantly choked on the piece of cake and started to cough, "24??" she gasped.

"So that means you're younger then Kasumi...and you and Nabiki are the same age..." Akane said with a smile.

Nabiki was thinking more on the lines of 'He's 24 and already has a fortune and a whole number of high profile companies under him. We're the same age but I'm just about to graduate...wonder if he has any siblings.'

"So Ranma do you have any other brothers older or younger perhaps?" she asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"Nope...I'm the only child..." he replied, Nabiki let out a visible and audible note of disappointment.

Kasumi lowered her head...shaking it in embarrassment as her two younger sisters were acting rather out of character in front of Ranma.

Kasumi couldn't believe that the two of them, she being 26 and Ranma being 24 were right now at the restaurant being upstaged and teased incessantly by her two younger sister's who was 23 and the other was 24.

Ranma's cheeks had been turning red on and off like a busted traffic light for Nabiki and Akane were ganging up half teasing half interrogating him as if their lives depended on him.

Kasumi was glad once the whole dinner was over and while driving home she was glad that Nabiki and Akane were sleeping behind in the back.

"Ranma...I'm so sorry for that...they're just being protective of me..." she explained keeping her voice down.

"No worries...I sort of expected as much..." smiled Ranma while keeping his voice down as well.

- -

Kasumi having shooed her siblings into their apartment was right now enjoying some time alone with Ranma in his apartment. "Since tomorrow's a bank holiday do you have anything planned?" asked Kasumi while she stared out from his window enjoying the night breeze.

Ranma looked around the room a bit, "No...I was more of thinking on resting up before I pack and head of to the states..."

Kasumi face sadden a bit when she remembered that Ranma will be leaving the day after the next, "But if you have anything in mind I'm open to suggestions..." he added.

With Akane going on a date with a guy named Ryoga from her class and Nabiki going to a convention on how to earn more money Kasumi was pretty free on what to do, "How about we take a drive up to the mountains?"

Ranma thought about it and figured why not, "Sure but we have to wake up pretty early tomorrow I'm worried if we are going to get any rooms or not and being this late most of the cabin reservations office are closed."

Kasumi stifled a giggle, "Ranma I was suggesting maybe we just have a picnic and a nice stroll then head back home..."

Ranma blushed for the nth time that night, "Sorry...I wasn't insinuating anything ..."

Kasumi still wearing her best dress had been standing beside the open window admiring the night view all the while and Ranma was rather more admiring the other view.

Ranma was enamored with the vision of Kasumi, she had worn her long brown hair loosely by her back and it was now flowing freely behind her following the light breeze. Her light baby blue dress modest but elegant still was ruffling ever slightly along with it under the night skies shadowy rays.

'It's now or never...'Ranma figured to himself so gathering up his courage...

Ranma slowly stood up and silently walked over to the preoccupied Kasumi and anxiously but gently snaked his arms over her waist by the window.

Kasumi let out a small gasp of surprise at first but when she found the temptingly warm feeling of Ranma's hands going around her waist and the sensation of him slowly resting his head on her left shoulder too doting to resist Ranma slowly molded himself to her figure.

"Sorry...if you're uncomfortable with this I'd let go..." Ranma softly whispered beside Kasumi's left.

"It's okay...I kinda like it..." she whispered back, her eyes not daring to look beside her to his face for fearing him seeing how flushed she had become.

Kasumi and Ranma ever so lightly blushing but were taking great pleasure in the cacophony of sensations from their new found closeness to each other. Ranma then proceeded to lightly interleave his fingers around Kasumi's hands all the while observing how he was doing it from over Kasumi's shoulders.

Happy with the result he then caught how Kasumi lips had formed a wide smile.

"I never said this to any girl before so I don't know if it's going to sound right...but I'd give it my best..." hearing him Kasumi glanced over to look back.

Looking into her eyes, "Kasumi you're the most beautiful girl I ever seen but that's not all...its everything about you no matter how small of a trait it is...you make me so crazy for you...when I left you that day in the café I was so heartbroken that I couldn't even stand staying in Japan anymore so I left the very next day. But now holding you in my arms like this I don't ever want to leave you...I don't want ever leave this feeling...I love you so much you know that..." he whispered down to her.

"I love you too..." Kasumi replied softly letting the wind drift her reply towards him.

Kasumi then closed her eyes in expectation and Ranma leaned in gently...as their lips touched for the first time they felt a charge of emotions they'd thought they had long forgotten. The moment was too precious to let go but Ranma soon pulled back from his kiss and gazed into Kasumi's eyes.

It had been a light kiss...gentle yet somewhat shy and imperfect, it was after all Ranma's first kiss in over 3 years and for Kasumi it had been almost 5 years since she had been kissed.

Ranma wasn't too pleased with the first kiss he had given her so he leaned in once more and kissed Kasumi again, same gentleness as before but he was more confident of himself this time. This kiss was longer and a lot more enjoyable for the two of them and as Ranma lips once again slowly began to part from her own, Kasumi unintentionally let out a gentle gripe from the loss of his tender touch on her lips and pouted. Picking up on it right away Ranma quickly and very gladly leaned back down and kissed her once more.

Kasumi then started to slowly turn herself around so to allow Ranma to kiss her more comfortably and not once breaking the hold they shared with each other Kasumi then managed to place her hands on Ranma's chest and leaned in a little more towards him to take in more of his sweet kisses.

In between a series of long adoring kisses alternating between short light ones the two lovers were blushing to their limits and now settled on just staring at each other longingly, their foreheads leaning on each other for support and their noses carelessly caressing tip to tip.

"If I'd known that we were going to end up like this I'd be willingly wait for you for another year and lose my wallet once more..." grinned Ranma.

Kasumi play pouted and gently slapped Ranma on the chest, "If you'd do that again I'd make sure you won't leave this room..." The two spent a few more minutes like this before Ranma started to drift away from her.

"Come on its late and I'm sure your sisters are listening in on the walls right now wondering what the heck are we doing in here..." said Ranma as he tenderly brushed his cheeks along Kasumi's.

Kasumi enjoying the light caress almost didn't want to hear what Ranma was saying but she soon had pushed herself off the window sill as Ranma lifted himself of her figure and took her hand and led her out to the door and walked the short path to her apartment.

"Goodnight then..." Ranma whispered as he leaned in for one more quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow at around 8..." Kasumi softly replied back and leaned in for another kiss as well.

"Okay..." he replied and with that Kasumi pushed on the handle and slowly walked in.

Kasumi didn't even want to see her siblings knowing faces but from the blush she had on they could have guessed what had gone on back there.

- -

Ranma and Kasumi the next morning were driving on the highway going down south to the mountains they had planned to enjoy the view and the calm air there. It would be a three-hour drive but it would be worth it since it would only be the two of them together.

Kasumi was wearing a nice light green pullover with a pair of beige slacks borrowed from Nabiki. Ranma meanwhile was wearing a long sleeved red polo with a pair of black khaki pants. They had managed to get a few things snacks to stuff their small basket with at the nearby bakery so food wasn't a problem.

Kasumi had been listening to the gentle music and added to the soft swaying of the car couldn't help but fall asleep and after a light dream she felt a gentle nudge beside her shoulder and she fluttered her eyes open.

"Hey sleepy head we're here..." smiled Ranma beside her.

Letting out a mute moan as she stretched out Kasumi couldn't believe that she had slept all the way here. But the view of the mountain range in front of them was pretty breathtaking. The pair walked hand in hand down to the large park below hoping to find a nice spot to lay out their picnic.

They soon found a small flat area with some tree cover above them and spreading out their medium sized blanket they soon settled in. Since neither of them were quite hungry yet they just decided to maybe talk a bit or just enjoy the silence of each other's embrace.

Ranma with his back leaning on the trunk of the large tree while Kasumi was resting her head on Ranma's left shoulder were taking pleasure in the silence of nature all around them. Ranma was looking down on Kasumi tracing patterns with her fingers onto his chest through the fabric of his shirt as she rested on it.

"This is making it even harder for me to leave..." Ranma moaned softly down to Kasumi gently tracing his bent finger across her right cheek.

"Then don't...is the meeting that important?" she softly begged of him.

"It's a quarterly meeting which I have to attend..."

"How long will you be gone?" she whispered, Kasumi had by now shifted slightly so to rest her whole back onto his body as Ranma's arms lovingly enveloped her.

"A week maybe two the most..."

Kasumi was again tracing invisible patterns but this time on Ranma's left forearm but she strangely found it wasn't a smooth as his chest and this made her curious.

"Ranma...what's this?" asked Kasumi while tracing her finger over a certain father light bump.

"Roll up my sleeves..."

Rolling up Ranma's sleeves Kasumi was quite shaken to see very thick rough scars lining almost the entire length of Ranma's left forearm.

"It's the same with my right...when my father was crushed under those slabs I ran over trying to try and lift them off my father. I totally ignored the fact that the slabs had metal rods embedded into them and the ones that stuck out kept scratching deeply into my arms as I tired to lift them up but I kept losing my grip." explained Ranma.

Kasumi was gently outlining each scar with her left finger when a lone tear started to stream down her cheek. "Hey now...don't cry...it doesn't hurt...I may not be able to get a tan but at least I won't feel cold...with the long sleeves..." joked Ranma lightly.

The two then rested back into their silence, "I miss my parents sometimes do you?" said Kasumi sounding melancholy and as an afterthought, "But at least you had your foster parents..."

"Yes...that's true but your sisters at least had you to look up too. That's why they protect you like they do..." replied Ranma with a smile.

Laughing a bit the two then spent the next few hours lying down like that doing nothing expect pausing for a light lunch.

- -

Ranma was trying hard to find the right moment but couldn't decide when or even if he should ask Kasumi.

They had moved on from the small area and now were strolling along the path with Kasumi leaning on his shoulders alone with some other couples scattered here and there. Pretty soon it was getting late and as they walked back to the car Ranma was wondering again when he should ask Kasumi.

The drive back was a little faster and Ranma feeling that he could wait no longer stopped at a nearby bridge saying that a break from driving would be nice right about now.

Kasumi then walked onto the bridge and was looking at the refection of the almost full moon bouncing off the water when Ranma walked over to her and stood behind her, his arms around her once more wondering if this was the right time.

"Kasumi...I want to ask you something..." stuttered Ranma slightly.

"Sure...what is it?" replied Kasumi looking up slightly.

Gently letting go of Kasumi and going around his neck, he produced a silver chain with a ring dangling through it. Unhooking the chain Ranma brought the ring along with chain up to Kasumi's eyes.

"Kasumi...this was my mother's wedding ring...it's nothing fancy but it's been with me since she died. I've worn it around my neck reminding me of my beginnings. I want you to have it now if you accept it that is...I want to make a new beginning in my life...hopefully our lives...together as husband and wife what I'm asking you, Miss Tendo Kasumi is will you be my wife ..."

Kasumi's whole body started trembling ever so lightly...not from the cold evening air but she was trembling with joy. She slowly took the ring into her somewhat rickety hands but managed to re-hook it back around Ranma's neck.

"I do...I'd like nothing more then to be your wife but I want you to keep this with you...as it's the only thing you have of your mother with you. I don't care if you don't give me a ring...as long as I remember you asking me on this day to be your wife I'd cherish this day till I'd die..." Kasumi replied looking deep into his eyes.

The two leaned in for a loving kiss and an embrace and once they were satisfied they headed back home.

- -

Kasumi was poignant to see Ranma leave at the airport but he had to no matter how it pained them to be apart. He promised her though that he'd be back as soon as he can. They had previously spent Ranma's last day in Nerima having dinner together at his apartment after work.

The first day after Ranma's leaving Kasumi was already feeling restless Nabiki and Akane couldn't stand to see Kasumi like that. She would absentmindedly just stare out through the window or just go into his apartment next door for a few hours since he had left the keys with Kasumi.

Inside his apartment Kasumi would just touch the windowsill and remember back to their first kiss and how warm he had felt holding her in his arms.

The second day was no better and by the third Akane and Nabiki were ready to rip their hair out...

It was worst then having a zombie living with them...sure they loved their sister to death but this was too much even for them.

"Kasumi...why don't you just call him..." moaned Nabiki.

"Huh??" whispered Kasumi sitting by the table with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yeah...he did give you his cellphone number..." added Akane catching on to her older sister's idea.

"He should be in the meeting...it is after all a 12 hour time difference..."

Nabiki slapped her forehead, 'That she remembers...' she inwardly moaned. For earlier when Nabiki had asked what time dinner was going to be ready Kasumi had answered her next Wednesday. Next Wednesday coincidentally was the day that Ranma had told her was the earliest he could come back.

'Worst off today is only Thursday...' Nabiki moaned to herself again.

- -

Nabiki finally decided that Kasumi needed a break for when she wasn't at work Kasumi would be moping or sitting idly in the apartment.

So when Sunday came Nabiki had called Hitomi over to try and help Kasumi snap out of her love sick daze. Even Hitomi when she came over and taken a look at her thought that she had it bad but she wasn't surprised as Ranma seemed to be a guy capable of doing that to a girl.

After spending nearly an hour trying to convince her to go out for some window shopping and maybe a movie she finally agreed to it or at least that was what Hitomi thought she had said.

Just as the whole bunch of girls were getting ready to leave the phone suddenly rang.

Akane went over to pick it up and after saying a few yeses she hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Nabiki.

"Dunno just someone who asked if we'd open the front door..." replied Akane trying to hide a giggle.

Hitomi was nearest to the door and as she pulled the lever door and opened the door...she had the shock of her life...

Ranma was standing there by the door smiling and since she had Kasumi right beside her and upon seeing Ranma in the flesh right in front of her she instantly sprung back to life...

"Ranma!!!" she happily yelled as she ran over to the boy and hugged him for dear life.

As the now very happy and full of life looking Kasumi hugged Ranma ceaselessly it wasn't until the poor young man's face was slightly turning blue that Hitomi had to nudge Kasumi a bit and show that she was essentially squeezing Ranma to death...

"Anyway...here...this is for you." Ranma then produced a singular red rose from his back after Kasumi loosen her grip but by not much.

"Just a rose...a little weak Saotome...don't you think?" scoffed Nabiki.

That earned her a very cold stare from Kasumi who nevertheless went back and gave Ranma a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well...I couldn't possibly carry the whole bouquet up..." smiled Ranma as he led Kasumi out to the outside walkway and pointed down.

Nabiki, Akane and Hitomi then rushed to the walkway's edge and looking over they saw what he meant.

Underneath the apartment was parked a large truck with its back filled literally with roses...

Kasumi didn't care though she just gave it a glance but still found the single rose in her hand more interesting then the ones downstairs.

"You came back early..." she smiled resting her head on his chest while still admiring the rose.

"Well snuck out more like it...I had to give this to you remember...to make it official." Ranma took out from his pants pocket a small black box and once opened it revealed to her a ring. Pleased with the smile he saw on Kasumi's face Ranma then softly slid it down Kasumi's ring finger.

"I couldn't resist buying it when I was out shopping with my mother. I had asked her what ring would a girl like for a engagement ring but then she sort of went wild on me and I sort of told her about you...she was the one who help me choose which one to buy and also snuck me out from under dad's nose." said Ranma with a laugh.

"Remind me to thank her..." Kasumi replied as she gave Ranma a long kiss.

Meanwhile everyone else was stunned to see the size of the diamond on Kasumi's ring.

"Why don't you thank me now?" suddenly said a voice behind the group.

Everyone turned and came face to face with a middle age woman with short brown hair wearing a very elegant Kimono standing behind them. "And you must be Kasumi...I've heard so much about you from Ranma. And it is I who must thank you truthfully, for you have managed to whittle away the walls my son had built up around his heart for so long...he'd come back to me a lot happier..."

The woman then went over and hugged Kasumi, "Auntie...you must be Ranma's mother..."

"Please call me mom or mother or just Nodoka." Nodoka replied Kasumi with a smile.

"Mother..." Kasumi smiled as she obeyed the matriarch's wishes.

"Come we must get back to the airport Ranma's father would not be too please that we took his new Jet without his knowledge...what a mother has to do for her son...You should have seen Ranma lie around all day in his room sighing and moping. I knew something was up and when I heard him asking about an engagement ring I knew my son had found himself someone special so I had to see her for myself." said the Saotome matriarch as she glanced over to Kasumi who hued from her stare.

"Must Ranma go so soon?" complained Kasumi ever so carefully so as not to step out of line with Ranma's mother and her soon to be mother-in-law.

With a smile Nodoka replied, "Why my dear...I wouldn't dream of splitting you two apart as I think that would be physically impossible anyway seeing how you and Ranma have not released each other's hold since he arrived."

Kasumi and Ranma looked at each other and noticed that she was right since Kasumi had seen Ranma she had yet to release their intertwined hands.

"Anyway why don't you pack a few of your things...I expect Ranma's father to be anxious of meeting you as well..." she added.

"What you mean pack mother?" inquired Kasumi.

"Why pack for your trip to America with us of course...would you be so kind as to keep an old lady company for a few days while the men are away talking about business. It would be a good chance for me to get to know my future daughter-in-law better." she smiled.

"Really?" Kasumi smiled a bit wider and looking up and seeing Ranma smiling back down at her merrily nodding his head, "I'd better start packing..." she contentedly shouted.

The girl quickly rushed back into her apartment and immediately started to pack the stuff she needed to bring to begin her new life together with Ranma...as fiancé and fiancée.

The End...

Additional A/Ns:

I know I always end my stories with an open ending or 'for now' ending ala Miyazaki (trust me I ain't even implying that I am ANYWHERE close to his greatness its like he's the grand canyon and I'm just a micron of sand...cue the 'I'm not worthy' chants) but it was actually a Studio Chibli movie 'Whisper Of the Heart' (Don't own this either =p) hoped you all managed to watch it or read about it that actually made me want to write Fanfiction in the first place... a little history about myself hope you don't mind...

Anyway even if I'm absent from posting any stories on remember that I'm still writing fanfics...I think I'd never give it up even till I'm old and grey haha so check your emails...if you've author alerted me or just check ...you'd never know even I'd post another RK fanfic.

Cha.

H.A


End file.
